


Sweetcheeks

by BigDaddyBleach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Crying, Established Relationship, Feminization, Getting Together, Homophobia, Jaehyun has a dog, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Neighbors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Taeyong is a little weirdo, Taeyong is unhappy with his body, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDaddyBleach/pseuds/BigDaddyBleach
Summary: “Uhm, are you Lee Taeyong? My name is Jung Jaehyun, I am your neighbor across the floor. The mailman asked me if I can take this in, because you were not at home, so I did. I hope it’s okay.” Even his voice is gorgeous, deep and honey-like. This man makes Taeyong hyperaware, how he must look like.But now the words settle in and make him stop daydreaming. He grips the doorknob like his life depends on it and panic starts building up in his stomach. This can’t be true. A big lump in his throat makes breathing hard. In his neighbors pretty and big hand is a pink package. The flaming red bold letters that read “Love, Sex, Magic” are practically taunting him. Shame burns up to his temples and he wants the earth to open up and swallow him whole, so he can’t be seen ever gain.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 59
Kudos: 447





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic, please don' be too harsh :;(∩´﹏`∩);: I am not a native english speaker..  
> Sorry for errors, misspelling or wrong grammar/spelling! (┐「ε:) Please tell me if there is something that does not make any sense!

Taeyong is an odd fish. He’s clumsy, his laugh is windshield-like and loud. He is way too skinny. _In his opinion._ Not to forget, he is awkward as hell.

He changes his hair color almost every week, depending on his mood, because _it’s like therapy,_ he said to Ten. One time he had neon green hair, because he was feeling extra confident, but everyone called him broccoli for almost two weeks, which made him cry exactly three times and it crushed his ego. Yes, he was very sensitive. He didn’t talk to anyone for three days.

After debating what he should do, he dyed it back to black in his bathroom, while watching a drama that was way too romantic. He was this close to rip his hair out, his scalp looked like it was burnt. The color looked still dark greenish, ugly and blotchy.

So, he kept it for a week before his mood changed and he started to feel platinum blonde. How much hair he lost? He doesn’t know. The box bleach from the drugstore fried everything off, the ends were sticking in every direction and feeling crispy. His hair looked matte and had no shine. Not the best decision in his life, but still not the worst. He was late for work the next day, overslept because Taeyong drank too much beer and ended up binge watching that stupid tacky drama while bleaching the mess on top of his head. Ten just rolled his eyes and pleaded him to not let his boredom out on his hair, as he twirled the dry strands.

_“God, Taeyongie, please. How about a sex toy? You seriously need to get laid, you can’t stay forever lonely, dumbass. Fuck, your hair is so fucking fried.” Taeyong huffed annoyed, but he was flushing beet red, because he somehow felt caught, “Language, Chittaphon! Sex is not a solution for everything, okay? Go back to work!” Of course, Ten knows him better than everyone._

That’s why he wants to punch Ten square in the face. He really can see through Taeyong and the fact kind of annoys him ~~every time~~ sometimes. But obviously his words left him somehow thoughtful. His best friend only wants the best for him. So, here he is, searching like a loner for toys on the site called “ _Love, Sex, Magic”_ because Ten is right. After all, his sex life is nonexistent. He is really lonely. Taeyong doesn’t have a tall, dark and handsome boyfriend, who wrecks him in every way possible with his dick like he wants to. Life is unfair after all.

With shaking hands and knitted brows Taeyong looks through the numerous toys, vibrators, dildos and plugs. Why is he so nervous? It’s not like someone can watch him ordering a toy, because as he stated he is very much alone in his living room. His apartment is on the 9th floor. Right now, the panorama windows show the gorgeous sunset, that lets everything shimmer in bright oranges and reds.

But even the pretty view can’t distract him for long. His bottom lip feels raw from all the chewing and he can taste his own blood. Why did he let Ten convince him into this? It’s like the hulk sized dildos are laughing at him, as he reads the reviews with a can of beer in his sweaty hand.

He can’t chicken out. He does not want to lose the dumb game Ten is playing with him. He is not a fucking prude. So, without looking he chose one of the toys and goes directly to his shopping cart, to pay without knowing what he got. Excitement bubbles in his chest and his heart pumps in his chest. Hopefully it’s a good one.

A week passes by and he wants to forget about his order, as soon as he sees the glint in Tens eyes. The excitement for his toy deflates almost instantly and his expression turns sour. _He knows something is up._

Work in the café is a little stressful, the good weather makes everyone crawl out of their hole to spend money on cooling drinks. Kids are screaming and demanding for ice cream and their tired parents have to give in. _I never want kids._

After a long day with Taeyong spilling two drinks and having the sweet substance on his clothes, the closing time comes around, so they can chill a little bit. It’s already 5.30 pm, they will close in half an hour. A smug looking Ten comes near and Taeyong lets out an audible sigh of defeat, as he leans against the counter. He knows he lost the battle anyway from the beginning. His muscles are tense and his feet hurt from standing since 8 am.

“Did you do, what I recommended, _Hyungie_?”, he sing-songs in his most annoying tone and his eyes spark with a mischievous glint. God, he should stop hanging out with Haechan. Taeyong lets out a grumble and looks left and then right. Suddenly he really wants to wipe the tables. So, he takes the cloth, tries to remain cool and mumbles something under his breath. But Ten is Ten, very persistent and annoying, so, he follows him. “I didn’t catch that, what did you say?” His voice is way too provoking. 

Taeyongs eye twitches and he looks like he is going to explode. Not only his cheeks are feeling hot and red, also his neck and his chest. Ten loves every second of this. His eyes widen, playing like he is surprised. This fucker. “You did it! I am so proud, Taeyongie-Hung!” It sounds like he is praising a dog for doing a trick.

“You-”, Taeyong cries out, because he doesn’t know what to say. He glares at Ten, who is running away, his giggles fill the empty café. Taeyong throws the dripping cloth in his hands after him, but it lands on the ground with a wet thud. His head is already throbbing with an upcoming headache. “Next time I won’t miss, Chittaphon!”

A confused Sicheng comes out from the back, looking like the angel he is. He doesn’t have to know what they were talking about. “Hyung? Is everything okay? Why are you so red? Should I check your temperature?” Sichengs words come out stumbling as he speaks with his cute accent and deep voice. His big doe eyes look really concerned.

Taeyong groans frustrated. He wants to go home so badly.

They say each other good bye, but not without Ten being a little shit and teasing Taeyong. “Hyung~ Tell me how your little date went? I hope he is good to you.” His cat-like eyes blink at him like an innocent kitten would, but he knows that his looks are deceiving.

Almost popping a nerve, he flips Ten off, but kisses his cheek anyways. “I hope you get bitten in the ass, hopefully by a dog, you fucker.” And of course, Ten always has a clapback.

“That’s Johnny’s job.” Taeyong fake gags and hugs cutie Sicheng, who looks a little helpless between their bickering. They say good bye to each other, as their way parts.

Taeyong now realizes the excitement that bubbles in his chest, as he walks faster than usual home. The long and straining day at work is long forgotten. People look at him weird, as he makes his way through the crowds. His hair bounces with every step he takes. Taeyong arrives in 10 minutes (a new record!) and without wasting time he looks in his mailbox and… is super disappointed. No package, no notification, nothing. Irritated he closes the box and stomps to the elevator, aggressively pressing the 9 as soon as he gets in. His lips are pressed in a thin line.

They said it will take only three working days. One week already passed. God, he was so pissed off, he needs a beer. With a little too much pressure he punches his code in and closes the door behind him. Suddenly his body feels heavy and the headache is back, throbbing as Taeyong closes his eyes. Without a second thought he takes off his shoes and walks to his bedroom.

His top and jeans are gone as well and he feels like weights have been lifted off of him. He stretches and hears his bones crack. He should go to the gym sometime. But the thought of training makes him feel queasy and kind of guilty. Maybe he should really drink a cold beer. Taeyong pulls a baggy t-shirt over his frame and goes to the kitchen, to drown himself in his pity.

The cracking sound of the can makes him smile to himself. With the remote in his hand he scurries to his favorite place; his big, cushiony couch. But as soon as his butt hits the soft fabric, the piercing sound of his bell rings through the living room. Today is not the day.

So, he places his drink a little too fast on the table and it spills a little bit. The wet, fizzy liquid runs down his hand. Wheezing he gets up and without looking he opens the door and he gasps rather loudly and takes a little step back. 

Right in front of him stands a really tall, buff and handsome man. He looks like Taeyongs very wet dreams come true. This has to be a dream. It’s like the dramas he watches way too often.

His hair is a light shade of brown and combed off his forehead. This man’s eyebrows are bushy, full and thick. Just perfect. But his eyes, god his eyes. Chocolaty brown. Taeyong doesn’t wants to know what his bedroom look is like. Or maybe he wants it too much.

His lips are full, reddish and turned into a little, awkward smile, that showed little shadows on his cheeks. This is too much. Fuck, he has dimples. Taeyongs legs wobble a little and his gaze drifts further down, to his sharp jaw and neck. His shoulders are broad, perfectly filled in his white T-shirt and his collarbones look like you could take a shot out of. His arms can 100% crush him if he wanted to. And his legs. God, he has legs for days. Thick thighs. Perfect to ride them.

He doesn’t get the chance to look at him even further. A large hand appears suddenly in his vision and he snaps out of his dream like state. He splutters an apology and bows. Taeyong licks his really dry lips and swallows. Why this handsome man ringing his bell?

“Uhm, are you Lee Taeyong? My name is Jung Jaehyun, I am your neighbor across the floor. The mailman asked me if I can take this in, because you were not at home, so I did. I hope it’s okay.” Even his voice is gorgeous, deep and honey-like. This man makes Taeyong hyperaware, how he must look like.

But now the words settle in and make him stop daydreaming. He grips the doorknob like his life depends on it and panic starts building up in his stomach. This can’t be true. A big lump in his throat makes breathing hard. In his neighbors pretty and big hand is a pink package. The flaming red bold letters that read “Love, Sex, Magic” are practically taunting him. Shame burns up to his temples and he wants the earth to open up and swallow him whole, so he can’t be seen ever gain.  
  
Jaehyun sees his wide eyes and the panic on his face, like he is in a stupor. Not to mention the scarlet shade that spreads way too fast over his face and ears, which looks really unhealthy. He looks like he will have a panic attack if Jaehyun doesn’t anything. So, he tries to soothe him and smiles a little bit more.   
  
“Hey look, you don’t have to be ashamed. Everyone wants to have a little fun once in a while- “, and that seems to do something. Taeyong screeches so Jaehyun stops abruptly with widened eyes. He snatches the package as fast as he can. With shaking hands and wobbly legs, he bows again, splutters a weak “ _Thank you”_ and an _“I’m sorry for this inconvenience_ ” and slams the grey door right in front of Jaehyuns amazed face, before he can say anything. His left hand still hangs in the air, his right hand is holding the black leash of his dog. Button looks as confused as him, whimpers and licks his hand.

“Uhm… Let’s go buddy.” With furrowed brows he walks to the elevator and looks over his shoulder one more time. _What a weird guy._ Jaehyun shakes his head as he gets outside to walk with his dog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanna thank you all for the lovely comments and the kudos! :;(∩´﹏`∩);: I am so happy you like it. I think I will update once a week and if I'm being honest, i don't think this story will be thaaat long. Thank you again for everything, I want you to escape from all the problems and scary news, even if it's for a couple of minutes.
> 
> It's not betaed, if you see any errors please let me know!

Taeyong is ready for his funeral. The memory of this weird event makes his skin prickle with uneasiness and it itches, like he hasn’t showered for weeks. Jaehyuns words keep replaying in his head, like a broken record. He is on the verge of crying.

Why does shit like this happen to him? He was never a bad person; always gave homeless people money (and god, they are always so nice to him) and he buys food and treats for his local animal shelters. Maybe someone put a curse on him. _Ten will see._ He will never leave his home again (that’s is a big, fat lie, Taeyong can’t live without new editions of his favorite manhwas and coffee). Or maybe he should use the stairs instead of the elevator, because no one is dumb enough to walk so many stairs up and down. Even in his head, Taeyong sounds like an idiot with his stupid thoughts.

The door on his back is cool and makes him shiver, goosebumps visible on his arms. He is painfully aware that he’s still wearing his old, stained ninja turtles t-shirt and a plain black thong. Jaehyun, his really hot neighbor, saw him in this vulnerable and messy state. And now he knows that Taeyong is a loser who has no sex life. If he ever had one…

He is not a virgin, but he never really dated in general, one of the main reasons being scared of coming out. Korean society is still toxic and homophobic to this day, even tho they make progress in the LGBTQ+ community. Taeyong remembers the day he met Ten for the first time so vividly, he wallows in memories of their younger selves. Ten with his cute thai accent and the really ugly red bangs, Taeyong with pimples all over his face and very skinny, which was alarming. He didn’t eat properly, struggling with his depression and anxiety, because he dropped out of college after fighting with his parents. He hated the business major so much and the people in it too. They called him names, made him feel worthless and unwanted. That made everything even worse, the bubble filled with hope burst.

He found his friends for life in the gay community, they were welcoming with open arms and warm words, unlike his family.

A deep sigh leaves his lips, mourning in the past is not the ideal way to deal with certain emotions. But! His favorite comfort food does the job to cheer him up instantly, because food is love. Garlic chicken soup and kimbap sound like dream right now, so he orders some. And strawberry cheesecake, because you can never have enough of it. 

Taeyong does not even bother to take his makeup off, maybe he will shower later, so his muscles can relax. He is a little grumpy, now that his neighbor saw him like this. His foundation looks already blotchy, the parts where he touched his face have no make-up on and his skin shines with his natural oils. He looks like a glazed donut. His lip tint is worn off, still leaving a pretty rosy hue. At least the eyeshadow is still sparkling like the first time he applied it, the pink catches the light and lets it shine like little diamonds on his eyes. It’s really hot in Seoul, even in the evening. So, working a full shift and looking effortlessly good is almost impossible. Except if your name is Haechan, that little devil rocks his beautiful tanned skin and glow like it’s nobody’s business. _It’s my natural beauty, hyung. And I’m not old, unlike you. Still young and beautiful._ What a brat. Taeyong wonders how his poor boyfriend handles him every day.

Taeyong rolls his eyes, the bell rings with perfect timing. It’s his food, the little pixeled screen shows, so he lets the delivery guy in.

The ahjussi, who may be around 50-years-old, looks at him with a weird face, as he arrives at his door and hands him the steaming box with his meals rather roughly. He should have expected it. No hello, no thank you, not a single word is spoken, as he gives him the desserts. But Taeyong, who is still way too polite and respects the elderly, bows and greets him with a smile, which looks more like a grimace, not wanting any conflict to happen. Because after all he is not the strongest person and has almost no muscles. He takes his meals that fill his room with a delicious smell, placing it on the counter of his kitchen. He shows not one ounce of his upcoming anxiety on his face as he walks back, but his palms are already sweaty. Ten would be proud of his bravery. “Thank you very much for the fast delivery. How much does it cost?”

Of course, Taeyong knows the expression of this guy like the back of his hand, it leaves a bitter taste on his tongue and makes his insides churn. It’s not a common thing for men in Korea to wear nail polish, especially a bright color like purple, on your finger and toe nails. His toes curl in response to hide them. He shows Taeyong his disgust very openly and it shouldn’t hurt him, but it does, because he is still a human with feelings.

Taeyong can’t help but feel very insecure under the judging eyes of the older man, they linger a little too long on his exposed skin. He tries to cover his bare legs he shaved just yesterday. The man follows the movement with distaste in his eye and barks rudely the price like he is scolding a little kid.

_Like my father_ , Taeyong thinks bitterly. He feels like his 20-year-old past, arguing and fighting for his freedom. Bawling his eyes out every night.

Taeyong hurries to hand the man his money and a tip, before his thoughts eat him up from the inside. And he wants the ahjussi to leave as soon as possible, the air between them was getting more angry and awkward as the minutes pass by. He doesn’t deserve the extra money, but maybe the man just has a bad day. Next time, he won’t order from this place.

His appetite is already gone.

Walking back to his living room he places his two ice cold beers on the table, sits in front of his big tv, turns on the gay thai drama Ten recommended him and starts to drink his frustration out. Man are trash after all (even tho he is one himself). One hour passes by, the episodes are getting sadder and better by the minute but he spaces out often. Maybe he should eat something, it’s not good to drink alcohol on an empty stomach, especially not for a lightweight like Taeyong. He pauses the series and as he walks to the kitchen, a little wobbly but not too bad, he sees it again, thanks to its bright red color.

He swears at the package that sits prettily on his counter like it’s mocking him. His pride wants to ignore it, go to his big and soft bed to sleep out his headache, but the little devil on his shoulder whispers and allures him to open it up. And hell, who is he kidding. The thought of the toy sparks up the allegedly dead butterflies in his stomach.

So, he straightens his bony back and takes a deep breath as he sits down with the package on his couch, the beer and food he wanted are long forgotten. He fiddles with the cutter, his hands a little clumsy. There is pretty protective paper in it, maybe he can use it later for gifts. Inside is another little carton he opens up; the toy is in a pretty satin sleeve so he takes it out slowly, not wanting to damage anything. His heart stammers in his chest as he does, vibrating with excitement. But Taeyongs eyes turn to saucers and he chokes on his own spit, coughing and turning bright red.

“Oh, fuck me”, he moans so loud, anyone walking by his door could take this the wrong way. He doesn’t know where to look at firstly. His hand is visibly shaking as he holds up the maybe 8-inch bright purple dildo, covered in sparkles. IN SPARKLES. And out of all colors, it has to be purple. His face grimaces with horror.

There is a pretty letter, which is sparkly too and reads as follows: _Hey, cutie!_

_You picked the “HULK”, which is a limited-edition, 8-inch silicon dildo. He is big, bulky and oh-so-good! The innovative knobs push up to the right places and he’s pretty too! Please sanitize him thoroughly, so you can use him as soon as possible. Put him in hot water and let everything boil out for 20 minutes. With every use, repeat the same steps. An uncomplicated best friend! Don’t forget to lube him up really good, his girth is thick! If there are questions, feel free to give us a call or e-mail us!_

_Have fun,_

_xo’s, Love, Sex, Magic._

He puts the letter down and groans, deep from his inside. His asshole already hurts just looking at it.

Taeyongs ass is small. It’s round and perky, but on the smaller side, because he is so skinny. How in the hell will this dildo fit? How? He unconsciously rubs his thighs together, as if he is cold; a heavy sigh leaves his lips. The last time he fingered himself was… He doesn’t even remember when the last was. He lets out a humorless laugh and his head falls into his open palms. The dildo lays sad and still way too purple on his couch.

Maybe he should call Ten? But he recoils instantly. Taeyong can already hear his cackling like Ten is next to him. There is no way he will humiliate himself the second time on this already shitty day.

Taeyong glances to the letter and scans the instructions again. This leads to nothing. He should have fun, not moping and drowning in his self-pity. So, he takes his new boyfriend _Hulk_ and goes to the kitchen, to turn the water boiler on.

Hulk is now resting in the large bowl, filled with the hot water Taeyong prepared. He cringes inwardly every time the name crosses his mind. But they were not joking with the description.

The time passes way too slow. Taeyong starts another drama, but he is not really paying attention to the things the main role is crying about. His phone shows notifications from Ten, asking if he made it home safely. Taeyong smiles to himself and answers with a short message: _Everything okay Tennie, I hope you have fun with Johnny! Greet him from me, yes? I love you._

The answer comes instantly, with way too many kissing emojis and a picture of him and Johnny, both looking gorgeous and cuddly. God, they are so disgustingly cute. And perfect for each other.

Taeyong distracts himself by scrolling through Instagram, watching cute dog videos and spacing out a little. His timer goes off and he startles so dramatically, it’s kind of comical. Without a second thought he springs up to take Hulk out of the water.

God, he can’t believe his dildos name is Hulk. Ten is gonna scream.

So… Here he is, sitting nervously in his living room. The black towel is spread underneath him, so the couch, his favorite place, won’t get dirty. He closed the curtains a little, no one can see through his big windows. Sometimes a curse, sometimes a real blessing. A bottle of lube with peach flavor stands on his table, right next to Hulk, who still looks way too big for his little ass.

Taeyong sighs, the baggy t-shirt is still on because he gets cold really fast. And if he is honest, his insecurity because of his skinniness was always a struggle even to this day. Getting naked in front of his partner was a hard task.

_No one is here, so relax,_ he tries to encourage himself. With deep breaths and a little hesitance, he takes the lube, to coat his fore- and middle finger. Excitement and anxiety rush through him like fire and fight against each other, as the cold, almost translucent gel hits his skin. _Here we go_.

Positioning on all fours, he reaches behind his naked ass and pushes the first digit slowly into his puckered entrance. The burn is really subtle and he shudders a little as he moves his first coated finger back and forth. He lets out his breath he was holding and tries to adjust to the feeling. He almost forgot how all of this felt. It is kind of weird, but not in a bad way. After all his fingers are slender and not that long. His walls are really warm and soft, but way too tight. Even with the lube is kind of hard to move. So, he takes it nice and slow and does the same movement with one finger, keeping it simple. His t-shirt rides up and he sticks his ass higher up in the air, trying to find a comfortable position.

As he feels a little more confident, he adds the second finger in. The burn is almost immediately, his eyes start watering and little, quiet whimpers leave his glistening lips. His brows are knitted, the pain visibly on his red face. But it moves something in his insides, his cock stirs alive. Taeyong pushes his fingers further in, his hole swallows him eagerly. He grits teeth and tries to relax his bent body. He scissors his fingers, which leads the gel to escape out of him and drip down the back of his shaking thighs. The squelching noise his digits make, as soon as they go deeper, makes his cheek burn with shame and another emotion he can’t pinpoint; it sounds so filthy that he instantly forgets the initial sting. Fuck, it’s turns him on almost immediately. Taeyongs cock is getting harder by the seconds and pulses with want.

“Yes, oh god, yes”, he chants high pitched, long forgotten that he should keep quiet. “So good.” His eyes are closed, concentrating on his body. The feeling crawls up his skin and expands in his burning insides. His breath is heavy and fast, gasps reverberate in his living room. His chest falls up and down rapidly. Taeyongs warm fingers scissor wider; feeling his stretching walls in search to find his prostate. He arches his back; tries to go further, letting out little frustrated sounds. 

His red face is pressed on the soft surface of his couch; his left arm that holds him up is giving out, so his upper body lays on cushion. His pink nipples rub over the material, stimulating and urging the feeling even more. Whines leave his lips as he desperately wants to find the right angle with this new position. Spit drools out of his mouth, mixing with the tears he didn’t noticed, streaming down his flushed face onto his chin and down his chest. He looks like a mess, the wetness on his body makes him feel dirty.

He lets out a filthy moan, not even being embarrassed of how loud he is. Pleasure jolts through his heated-up body, making his head spin as he hits his prostate dead on. His cock is angry red and leaks precome onto the already wet towel; pulsing, demanding to be touched. But Taeyong neglects his dick, not wanting to come already. Adding a third finger he fucks himself hot and fast. He rocks back on his digits, crying out in pleasure. “Ah, oh fuck.” He continues to fuck himself brainless, his orgasm building up slowly. He wasn’t aware that his fingers can feel so good.

Noises he didn’t know he was capable of, leave his raw bitten lips. The rhythm feels way too good but after fingering his ass for almost fifteen minutes, it’s suddenly not enough. He wants to be filled so badly, he knows his orgasm is there but without additional help, he won’t come. That sounds terrifying right now, his hazy and sex driven mind pleads him to do anything. Without wasting time, he sits straight and pants loud, making his head spin. His throat feels dry, his t-shirt sticks wetly onto his skin and his balls feel heavy. It’s so dirty and disgusting, but Taeyong feels like a pretty slut. His cock throbs at this thought. He is sure he looks so wrecked and fucked out already. Now he knows why Ten always gushes about sex and toys. Reaching for hulk and the lube, he sits back on his folded legs, lubes up his dildo really good and positions it under Taeyongs flushed ass.

Even in this blissful state he can’t help but feel a little nervous as he aligns the thick silicon with his entrance. His asshole quivers in anticipation but his heart beats a little too fast with the upcoming anxiety. No. No bad thoughts should ruin this moment. He feels like this is necessary for him.

Taeyong rides his shirt up and holds it up with his teeth. His hand brush over his sensitive nipples, suddenly wishing it was a certain big, rough hand pinching and twisting his left bud. It is embarrassing how his cock throbs again, his whole body shudders. Fuck, Jaehyuns hands are so, so big and pretty.

Thinking of him, Taeyong steadies his grip on Hulk and tries to sit slowly on the dildo. The cool tip catches at his rim and he gulps a little, but pushes further down. Just like his second finger, the sting is there but bearable. The feeling of soft silicon was a little weird inside him. Tears gather in the corners of his eyes, but he tries to wiggle and move his hips for some comfort. His teeth bite the soft material of his shirt hard as he feels the dildo stretching his burning walls further than his fingers could. The silicon is half way in so he tries to let it out a little and then sink down again. His movements are careful and he wishes someone would help out. Suddenly Jaehyun pops up in his mind again.

He whimpers as he imagines his neighbor kissing and sucking marks into his neck, holding him tight and shutting his mouth, so he can’t be too loud. Muffling his loud moans and gasps with his long fingers, pushing them so far, he gags and cries. Calling him a slut, because he is so eager and hungry for his big, fat cock. Promising to fuck his brain out, so he can’t work properly. He can’t help it; he feels not even one ounce of shame as he imagines those filthy things with the man he only met today.

“God, yes”, Taeyong imagines he chants it to Jaehyun to make him go faster, he is sitting right behind him and fucking him nice and slowly open. His cock would feel warm inside him, his chest hard and warm against his back. God, he imagines the strength he has in his arms. His breath damp on his neck, his teeth biting and marking him up like he is just an object; a fucktoy. Taeyong wishes so much it was Jaehyun’s cock inside him, not the fake silicon dildo.

Jaehyun would be so rough with him, manhandling him like he weights nothing and is worthless. Slapping his ass so hard, it leaves a mark on his cheek. Repeating it until Taeyong cries. Yanking his head back by his hair and not asking if it hurts.

“Oh, Sir.”

Without even noticing, the toy is completely and snug inside him. Taeyong lets out a strained breath, his head is spinning from being so full and stuffed to the brim. He lets himself get used to this feeling.

His asshole clenches and unclenches, this is so good. He starts out with a slowl pace, humping the fake cock, the knobs rub his walls and urge him to go a little faster, because there is almost no pain as he moves. And as he realizes it, he goes faster and faster, trying to find his prostate. His legs shake with the strain, but the cloud over his brain clasps to the feeling of getting fucked so good. Breathy moans and numerous curses leave his lips as he fucks himself and humps like a desperate bitch in heat. His thighs hurt so bad, just like the rest of his body. But he imagines Jaehyun praising him for being such a good girl, taking that big cock and not complaining even once. Being his good girl.

“Yes Sir, I am a good girl for you”, Taeyong sobs to himself. Sweat trickles down his flushed body, his hair is wet and sticking to his forehead. His spine bends as the dildo hits his prostate spot on, his mouth hangs wide open with no sound coming out and all the drool that gathered drips down his chin. His shirt is long forgotten, hanging loosely with wet patches on his skin. Jaehyun would call him gorgeous, his pretty girl, fucking him so good he would limp all week.

Taeyong reaches for his cock, as he humps the toy like he needs it and hisses, when his hand touches his neglected and very sensitive cock. He imagines its Jaehyuns hand wrapped around his small cock, pumping it roughly. Teasing and making fun of him for being so small and little, completely wrecking and abusing Taeyongs ass. “Ah, ah, fuck, so, so good”, he sobs, like he is out of this world. Heat pools in his stomach and waves of heat crash down on him taking his body to another world. Making him choke like is drowning in deep, warm water. With only three pumps he comes all over himself, cum dripping down his hand and thighs. “Oh, Sir, yes.”

He sobs as he milks himself through his orgasm; tears and snot run down his face, his body goes completely numb and slack and like a weight he falls sideways and ungraciously onto the couch. His short breath is the only thing he hears, blood still rushes through his body and makes everything spin. Whimpering because of his sensibility he slowly takes the really wet dildo out and tosses it into the large bowl on his table. His brain is completely mush, he can’t even bother to clean up _anything_ right now _._ His legs hurt so bad, his arms and ass feel sore. Not to mention his abused asshole. He is sure he will limp for a couple of days.

Taeyong dozes in his post-orgasm bliss for ten minutes, smiling to himself and feeling complete. It’s a weird emotion, making him pleased from the inside. His heartbeat calmed down and his cum already dried. The mess in his living room doesn’t bother him at all, but the stickiness of lube and his come make him cringe with disgust. That’s it with his dream-like state. With wobbly legs he stands up, sighing because it’s really messy here. So, in a really good mood he starts wiping himself with the towel and puts every clothing item he has worn today in the basket to his dirty clothes. 

He cleans up the living room, lastly wiping the table whistling. But then he halts as he hears a bark. With a little panic Taeyong looks to his door. _Oh, he is back._

And then he flushes deeply and giggles embarrassed like a teenager, shame clouding his head. If his poor neighbor found out he was fap material for Taeyong… He continues to clean everything up, happiness radiating off of him.

Jaehyun comes back from walking his dog and he is glad he could distract himself from this very weird and awkward situation. Unbelievable, that dude is really nuts. And really pretty. His hair looks a little crazy if he’s honest, but the rest of him is unbelievably gorgeous. Big, brown and shimmery eyes with a little scar underneath, plush pink lips. And his body is so beautiful. It is not really curvy or muscly but any means, he looks like he has no ounce of fat on him. But his lithe frame is sensual and worth to be worshipped. He is so short; it makes him look like a kid. It was adorable, really, as he stood by his door and looked down on Taeyong. Even his hands were small too! And fuck, he had nail polish on. That fact makes him 100 times hotter. Yeah, he is overall very gorgeous. Jaehyun had to play cool, Taeyong really looked like a fairy. Or like an anime character, as Yuta would say. His beauty was breathtaking in that moment.

But that illusion was quickly destroyed by that package. He thought they could be friendly to each other, maybe talk a little because he is new in this area, freshly moved two weeks ago. With a sour expression, he walks with Button to the elevator and presses the bright 9. Hopefully his neighbors don’t hate dogs, because that would mean, he had to move again. In his old apartment, almost everyone living in that area hated dogs. They would lay out traps in the parks with nails masked as treat, because dogs are _so dirty_. Or would call the police on him because of the noisy bark, even tho his dog barks only when he is scared. And every time they were outside, Button would drag him back home and whimper like he was begging him.

He doesn’t even notice they arrived at the floor until Button pulls on the leash, looking back at his owner like he is gone crazy. Maybe he is. Jaehyun laughs and ruffles through his short hair and Button’s tail wiggles instantly. He licks his hand that’s holding the leash, as they walk to the door of Jaehyuns apartment. He can’t help but stop right in front of Taeyongs door. Maybe he should ring the bell again and apologize? Because he feels really bad and guilty. Maybe this poor guy had a bad day at work or was just not feeling well. Jaehyun guilt doubles up, he knows how bad work can affect your whole mood and day, he knows it too well as a graphic designer. Especially when the customer doesn’t like the design you poured so much time and effort in. Yeah, he should apologize.

But he hears little noises. At first it sounds like someone is crying. Jaehyuns eyes widen. Is he crying because of… what happened an hour ago? He can’t help but eavesdrop. Right in that moment the noises stop suddenly. Jaehyun swallows a little, he feels really guilty right now. Maybe he should really do it, before-

But then sounds come out again. It’s really vague. Jaehyuns eyes widen even more, double in size and he is mortified. His mind is playing games with him. Taeyong was not crying! Moans and sobs come muffled out through the door. He swallows again, his throat suddenly dry and his interest perked up instantly. This man is clearly pleasuring himself shamelessly in his living room, although he should know that people walking by would hear him. Why does that turn him on so much? God, Jaehyun bets his ass that Taeyong is pleasuring himself with the toy that came in today.

Arousal floods his body, turning his ear tips pink and suddenly breathing becomes hard. Like another part of his body. Fuck, now he is the weird one, standing in the hall and listening to someone moaning. All of the sudden his dick is interested.

_No, that dude is so fucking awkward._ But that’s not convincing enough for his stupid monkey brain. And Jaehyun has to admit; his moans are like fucking music for his ears, they sound filthy and erotically. Like a pretty melody. It doesn’t suit to the person he saw an hour ago, looking tired and crinkly.

Jaehyun comes back to earth and snaps out his hazy state. As he wants to walk away, because this is clearly not intended for him to listen to such an intimate moment, he hears a very loud moan, followed by an even louder, shout-like, “Yes Sir, I am a good girl for you”. Jaehyun splutters, his body goes completely pink and he gets fucking turned _on._ His fucking dick throbs in response and he groans low in his throat, not believing he hears such things coming from a person like _Taeyong._ What the fuck is he doing? He should get into his apartment. And maybe he should fix the big, growing problem between his legs.

Poor Button is already laying lazily on the floor, because of how long Jaehyun stood in the hall. Shame washes over him as he realizes what he did. But fuck, it is worth every minute. He calls for his dogs’ attention, sheepishly smiling. “Come Button, your owner should really go to therapy”, but his cute dog only bumps his wet and cold nose against his hand, his tail already wagging like he couldn’t care less. “Do you want a treat?” Button barks excited, pulling Jaehyun to their door. He laughs loudly and types the PIN in. A shower sounds way too good right now, but not before giving his dog his favorite treat. Button chews happily on the stinky meat he loves so much, laying in his dog bed.

With tense shoulders he walks to his bathroom and gets rid of his sweaty clothes. Now he can take care of his problem, certainly not thinking about a weird, but pretty fairy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, lovely folks! In the next chapter there will be interactions between Jae and Yong!! I am so excited.
> 
> Please don't forget, being verbally abused outside is different from filling in your partners sexual desires in your bedroom. Consent and communication are the key. Because you are equal to everyone. Please stay safe everyone and practice safe sex. 
> 
> I love you


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! I can't believe it, 120 kudos? Thank you all for showing so much support and love for this story, it's really motivating me. (о´∀`о)  
> I said I wanted to upload every week but I literally wrote this chapter four times (it was pretty hard to write for some reason), because I didn't like the outcome of each of them... I still don't love this one, but it's better than the rest! So I hope you enjoy. (ㆀ˘･з･˘)  
> Also I imagined Jaehyun from Boss era, because the sexy forehead suits perfectly. 
> 
> This chapter is unbetaed again, so please tell me if you see any errors!

Masturbating to Jaehyun becomes a habit within days. It’s like his routine; he wakes up, goes to work and arrives at home, stressed out and really exhausted because of the countless customers and short cut of their staff. It nestled itself into his daily life.

Sometimes he sees Jaehyun in the elevator and waits until the doors close, so they won’t ride together; he knows it’s wrong what he does. Taeyong is ashamed, but he can’t keep his hands to himself as soon as Jaehyun pops up in his head. It’s chasing him and his rotten mind keeps creating new scenarios but luckily Hulk is there to help him through.

They see each other often now, like God shows him what he is missing out on and most importantly what he can’t get. Jaehyun walks his dog every morning before work in the park nearby, looking effortlessly good with his joggers and fluffy hair. It bounces with every movement, especially when he throws the ball for his cute dog to catch. No, Taeyong doesn’t observe the way Jaehyuns arm muscles flex and glisten with sweat in the morning sun, making him look like a Greek god nor does he see the way his t-shirt sticks on his skin and enhances every tiny detail of his abdomen.

Taeyong especially does not want to lick away the sweat off of his body.

The silent sexual tension lefts him restless and sometimes mad.

He really wants to get know the man, but he doesn’t have the courage to start a conversation let alone look him into his eyes as they greet each other with the awkward-neighbor-smile. A man like him is maybe a level too high. He always looks so put together, wears neat clothes and god, his hair is always shining, glossy and perfectly styled. Unlike Taeyong, who looks a mess in the morning. Like the other day.

Taeyong was late for work again. He didn’t even have the time to shower and get ready properly. The same old story; bird nest-like hair, residue toothpaste on the corners of his mouth and a tired body. Trying to comb his hair with his hands, he stepped out the cool building just to get blinded by the sun and seared by the scorching heat. He could already feel the sweat pooling in his neck and his clothes sticking uncomfortably on his skin.

Taeyong rushed through the park, totally out of breath with burning lungs, trying to make it on time. His body protested with every step, the weather was too much to handle and the sun was merciless on his skin. Checking his phone, he slowed down and saw the missed calls from Ten and Haechan. He was late anyway; the ten minutes won’t do it. So, he stopped to catch his breath, cursing his weak body and his past-self for not working out properly and taking the Zumba classes Ten begged him to go to.

Why didn’t he bring any water?

Letting out a sigh, he looked to his left and suddenly his neighbor appeared. He was gorgeous in his sweaty glory, hair sticking on his forehead, playing and laughing with his puppy. Taeyongs breath hitched, too caught up in the moment he discovered. It was like a scene in a movie, a really good one he could watch over and over again.

Right in that moment, the irony of fate, Jaehyun lifted his shirt to wipe his sweat away and Taeyong just stood still like a statue, in the middle of the sidewalk, admiring every single detail like a famished animal looking at its prey. Work was long forgotten. The air turned more sexual, there was no innocence in the way the shorter ate him up with his eyes.

Jaehyun looked up with furrowed brows, he sensed someone looking or _rather staring_ at him… only to see Taeyong standing there, his gaze directly and unashamed trained on his abdomen.

So, Jaehyun feeling confident and a little cocky, pushed his t-shirt higher up, flexing his muscles and running a hand over his very defined chest and abs, teasing his viewer. Taeyongs eyes followed the movement, eating everything up like a starved man. He shook his head, his eyes wide and in panic because he got caught. Flushing an unhealthy shade of red he clutched his black fanny pack. Jaehyun had the audacity to smirk and laugh, he was making fun of Taeyong. Stomping his foot like a little kid, he huffed and spun a little too fast, almost getting run over by an angry man on his bicycle.

Taeyong never felt so humiliated, but Ten just laughed his ass off.

They are sitting on Tens spacious balcony, drinking can beer and eating take-out, because Ten might set the kitchen on fire and Taeyong is way too tired to whip out a whole meal after work. Johnny is luckily out with friends, Taeyong is sure the poor man can’t hear his whines anymore and handle two drunks at the same time, especially on a Friday night. But Ten assured him that he had plans anyway, so he doesn’t feel as bad.

It’s a mild summer night again, the wind is cooling and causes goosebumps on his skin. It’s a little bit chilly to wear an oversized t-shirt as an outfit, but he doesn’t care. Frank Ocean plays in the background, the soft tunes of _self-control_ accompany their conversation. The atmosphere is almost perfect. Almost.

“Can you believe it? What an arrogant bastard”, Taeyongs angry voice cuts through the music, Ten gives up on listening to his favorite songs in peace. Taeyong takes a long drag of his cigarette, squeezing the butt as he tries to soothe his nerves. The smoke fills his lungs, but it doesn’t help to relax him. So, he inhales again and again. Tens eyebrows rise, he drinks a big gulp of his drink and just snorts amused. “You know, that is a normal cigarette and not a joint?”

Taeyong doesn’t even care about the comment, continuing with his rant, too mad to eat or drink. “And then he smirked, like he knows how attractive he is. God, he makes me so angry”, _and horny_ , but the last words are left unsaid. He shuts his mouth before he talks too much again. 

Ten tries to stifle his laughter, knowing too well how Taeyong will react. But he can’t hide it, breaking out in a full body laugh for a good minute and wiping the streaming tears away. His cackle is too loud for Taeyongs ears, he whines and puts his best puppy face on.

“Tennie, are you even listening to me? He makes fun of me, just like you! You are no help. Maybe he knows I am gay and tries to fool around with me, so I will embarrass myself”, he pouts as he stuffs his mouth with the already cold ddeokbokki, holding his cigarette clumsily between his fingers. Sauce drips down his mouth and chin, he tries to save his shirt by licking the spicy liquid away but the red stain is already there.

Suddenly hot ash falls directly into his lap, right on his bare thigh and burns the skin. Panicking he stands up and wipes it away with a high-pitched scream, not even caring that Tens neighbors could possibly hear it, bumping into the table in the process. Tens laugh doubles in volume, Frank Oceans voice can’t be heard anymore. Taeyong cries out and glares at his best friend, slumping down into his seat and pouting even more. His hip and leg throb with pain. He puts the cool can on his circular shaped burn, hissing as it contacts with his skin.

“Oh my god, this is so funny, where is my phone when I need it. Did you burn yourself?” His voice shows not even a little pity. Taeyong can’t help but laugh too at his clumsiness, feeling less angry. “I can’t believe a man got you riled up like that, I like him already. Not everyone can make you snap like that and you two didn’t even talk, right?” Taeyong sighs and plays with the hem of his now dirty shirt.

He mumbles a sad “No” as he puts his already dead cigarette into the ash tray and proceeds to eat his food carefully without making a mess. The silence between them is comfortable, Ten seems deep in his thoughts as he chews on the meat. _Thinking about you_ plays now, Taeyong hums the melody as he lights a new cigarette, inhaling deep and nodding with his head.

Ten makes a surprised sound and turns to his startled friend. “Yong, he has a dog, right?”

The latter nods, a confused look on his face. Ten can practically see the question marks around his head. “Why does it matter, Tennie? This is not about his -“ Ten huffs annoyed and squishes his cheeks hard to interrupt him. Taeyong whines and swat his hand away.

“Hear me out, okay? What about this: you make him your very delicious cupcakes; you save me a couple of those and make dog treats for his puppy you used to bake for Ruby. You know, as a friendly gift from his new neighbor.”

Taeyongs ears go numb as soon as his dogs’ name drops and his stomach turns upside down. He is unable to follow Tens worda. The sadness crashes on him down, suffocating him with its heavy hands. Ruby, his gorgeous little girl is still with his parents, alone in the house. The last time he saw his dog was one year ago and that was on his father’s birthday. It ended up messy. His heart aches. How is his baby doing? He didn’t hear anything from his parents (thank goodness), expect from his sister who calls him regularly.

Ten babbles happily, not even noticing that his best friend doesn’t hear him, “And then you have a topic to talk about- Yong, are you even listening? Hello?” Fingers snap in front of his face, causing Taeyong to blink fast.

Tens worried face appears in his vision, suddenly realizing his mistake. “I shouldn’t have dropped her name so freely… I am so sorry, Yong. Fuck, I forgot about that”, the guilt in his voice is clear. Taeyong just takes Tens hand and squeezes it lightly, now wanting to ruin the good mood between them. He waves it off, drinking the last drops of his now warm beer and placing the empty can on the table.

“You know Tennie, that’s actually a great idea… but isn’t it a little too sudden? Maybe he doesn’t even want to talk to me. I don’t want to come off as a creep”, he speaks with a little hesitation, chewing the inside of his cheek. Ten shakes his head furiously as he points with his metal chopsticks to Taeyong, sauce dripping everywhere.

“Believe me, everyone wants to be on good terms with their neighbors. It’s the perfect opportunity to get to know him and maybe exchange numbers? You can pet his cute dog! It’s beneficial for everyone, god I love me.”

So, here he is a couple of days later, standing in his kitchen and staring down on the cutely wrapped goods he made hours ago. The tissue has little stars and moons on it, maybe it’s a little bit too corny? His heart beats fast, the thought of seeing Jaehyun face to face makes him giddy and anxious. It’s like being on a rollercoaster, the moment right before you go down with your heart in your gut.

He rehearsed his words a hundred times, nothing but stutters come out of his mouth. Every possible scenario plays in his head; Jaehyun rejecting him, his dog biting his butt or Taeyong dropping the cupcakes and dog treats, because his hands are shaking. Ten will kill him, if he doesn’t do it today. His texts were far from being encouraging and nice, they sounded more like low key threats shaded with kissing emojis and hearts.

So, accepting his fate he takes the wrapped pastries and steps to the door step, slipping into his sneakers and checking himself in the mirror again. He looks a little pale with dark circles under his eyes, his bangs are fluffy and uncombed, covering his eyebrows and his lips look a little dry. His pants are simple and black, the shirt he’s wearing is short and sleeveless, showing the little tattoos on his arms. Swallowing, because his mouth feels like stuffed with cotton, he opens the door and shuts it behind him, the sound of the lock clicking is loud for his anxious brain. There is no back.

Every step feels like cement clinging on his feet as he walks to the lion’s den, shaking a little. What if it backfires? He loves his apartment; the rent is a little overprized but he can pay it, he can’t afford to move away. If it ends bad, then… he doesn’t know.

Straightening his shoulders, his finger hits the bell with the name tag on it and he squints his eyes, scared of what is coming. He waits and waits, but nothing happens. Not a little sound, not even a bark, nothing. Maybe he is outside? But it’s past the walk time. As he wants to ring the doorbell again, the door suddenly opens.

“Oh, hello?”, Jaehyuns surprised voice speaks up.

Taeyong retracts instantly, standing still and staring at… a freshly showered and half naked Jaehyun. The scent hitting his nose is soft and musky, like coffee and chocolate. His hair is damp and a little messy, but it still looks too perfect for his own good. Water droplets run down his long neck and deep collarbones, creeping down his unblemished skin until they get caught in the hem of his jogger. The sneak peak in the park was nothing compared to this; his muscles are chiseled to perfection even when they are relaxed. God, he wants to follow every drop with his tongue, devour and taste him until he is satisfied. Taeyong swallows hardly, Jaehyuns happy trail is perfectly visible before it disappears in his boxers. God really hates him.

Button barks as sees the new guest on the door, wagging his tail; his nose high up and sniffling the air.

“Hello, I am Lee Taeyong, y-your neighbor!” _Great start._ _He knows already._

“Please take this as a welcoming present for y-you and your dog. I am sorry for the inconvenience that happened last time, it was very rude of me to shut the door in your face”, his voice is regretful and turns quieter with each word. Taeyongs eyes are practically glued on Jaehyuns chest, not daring to look higher up as he speaks, a little out of breath, “and I made everything myself, even the dog treats… Please accept my apology, I hope we can be good neighbors.” His hands shake, holding up the prettily wrapped goods.

Silence stretches between them, it’s the awkward kind where you want to break the ice desperately but nothing works. Taeyong keeps his eyes stubbornly down and picks on his already chipped nail polish, trying not to look too desperate for a reaction from him. Every kind of thoughts race thru his mind, leaving him a fidgeting mess.

Until he can’t take it anymore, bursting with curiosity. He slowly lifts his head up. His heart pounds instantly, almost jumping out of his chest. The smile on Jaehunys face turns brighter with every second, whiskers and dimples on full display, as he eyes the cupcakes like a little child. Relief washes over him and without him noticing, he smiles back. The air between them changes into something airy and freeing.

“Thank you so much, they are gorgeous really. You put so much effort in it, so I will enjoy every single one of them! And I think Button will love his treats, am I right?” Jaehyun turns to the right, looking down on his excited Labrador. It’s a wholesome and domestic picture and feels a little intimate, warmth spreads through his body.

Taeyong is joyful as he sees the sparkles in the taller man’s eyes. Ten was right again. Jaehyun places the pastries on his kitchen counter and comes back, sheepishly scratching his neck, not knowing what to say because it’s the first time they have a normal conversation.

Maybe this is his cue to leave? Seeing the look on Jaehyuns face gives him the answer he wanted. He bows and turns around with a shy “Have a nice day”, already walking back to his apartment and planning to call Ten as soon as possible. Grinning he bites into his fist. His head spins, the blood rushes hotly to his face and butterflies are full on flying in his stomach.

“Wait, Taeyong!”, Jaehyun calls for him loudly with his deep voice, causing Taeyong to startle. The way his name rolls off his tongue makes him shake with a prickly feeling on his skin.

Confused he turns around, smiling unsurely and trying to cover up how excited he is. Did he forget something?

The handsome man leans against the door frame with a questioning look on his face, but his smile doesn’t disappear as he asks, “I just cooked and it’s way too much for only one person. Would you like to have dinner with me as a _friendly neighbor_?”

Jaehyun didn’t expect this. Really not.

Taeyong was really shy at first and stated politely, that he was not hungry as his tummy growled loudly. It was a little frustrating and comical to get him into his apartment, but alluring him with Button worked instantly. They became best friends right away, he cuddled with Taeyong and let him feed the treats as he obediently sat and gave him paw, earning kisses and praises from the new loved guest. His dog loves every single second of the gentle ruffles, demanding Taeyongs full attention with whines and barks.

It was very adorable.

He thought they would eat dinner together, talk a little more about Taeyong himself rather than dogs, because the latter was not talkative and Jaehyun wanted to turn the smaller all flustered and red, complimenting and calling him pretty.

What he did not expect is how the tables have turned. Taeyong completely changed as he gradually drank more and more wine, getting drunk. It’s like he swapped personalities, not one ounce from the shy man on his door step is left. He leans provokingly forward as the younger tells him more about his childhood, head on his hand and watching him and every of his movements intensely. He is like a seductive little nixie, touching Jaehyuns hand from time to time when he laughs or playing with his fingers as they talk, not losing eye contact once like he is challenging Jaehyun to do something. He sometimes traces the outlines of his vanes when he feels bold, caressing every inch of the skin with gentle touches.

It’s enticing and really alluring, but Taeyong is clearly too drunk and Jaehyun would never take advantage of that.

His cheeks are already red and he giggles like a cute little boy, hiding his smile behind his hand. But his eyes tell a different story. They are dark and sexy; his pupils are blown and lustful. His gaze is sinful when he bites his lips; raw bitten, red and spit slick.

He is eating one of his own cupcakes as they finish the roller coaster called dinner, licking the icing off with little swipes of his tongue. He looks like he is really into it, savoring every lick with a hum, sometimes turning into tiny moans. Jaehyun doesn’t know what he was talking about, too caught up in what the smaller is doing. His fingers are coated with the heavy frosting, so he takes on of his digits into his mouth, sucking on it like it’s a lollipop and releasing it with a loud pop. His eyes never leave the youngers face, yet his smile is innocent and devilish at the same time.

Jaehyun swallows as he tries to regain his composure, he is sure his ears turned pink again.

“Oh no, I am so clumsy”, Taeyong giggles with a sly smile, he places the cupcake wrapper on the plate, feigning innocence, “my favorite shirt got dirty. I think I should take it off, what do you say, _Jaehyunnie?”_

His eyes widen as he watches Taeyongs movements, his hands are gripping the hem of his shirt, ready to pull it over his head in his drunken state. Jaehyun springs up from his chair with haste, catching Taeyongs pretty hands and holding them in his own. They are warm and really soft, the type where you could sleep if they caress you for too long.

“H-hyung, I think Button wants to cuddle with you!” Taeyong stares at him a little confused, like he doesn’t realize what’s happening. His eyes are big and sweet again as he hears his dogs name, much to Jaehyuns relief.

He helps the lightweight up and leads him carefully to the couch where Button is laying, lazily lifting his head as both of them approach the living room and wagging with his tail. He softly sits Taeyong down and let go of his hand, causing the latter to pout, making grabby hands towards Jaehyun.

“Where you goin’, Jae?” His voice slurs a little and he sounds like he is tired, the words mumbling and unintelligible. Button takes his chance and places his head on Taeyongs lap, demanding to be pet by his new favorite person. He happily follows the dogs order, leaning down to kiss Buttons floppy ears only to get licked by his wet tongue. Taeyong laughs with his whole heart and lays on his back, closing his eyes with a happy sigh.

Jaehyun smiles with fondness, “I will bring you a cloth to remove the stain, okay? I promise, I will be back in a second so don’t fall asleep.”

With cautious steps he walks to his bathroom, closing the door silently behind him. He leans against the sink, a sigh leaving his lips. It’s been a long time since he felt something like this. His heart stumbles every time Taeyong looks at him with his enchanting eyes, his hands want to touch every single bit of his exposed skin and kiss his lips until he becomes breathless and so much more, but it’s not the right time to think with his dick. The mirror shows him a bright red face with equally red ears and mussed up hair; he looks like a mess. Sighing again, he combs thru his brown strands. Maybe he should go to the hairdresser to get a new hair color.

Provided with wet wipes, he walks directly to the living room, where it’s really quiet. A little too quiet.

“Taeyong?” No answer comes back. Worry washes over him. What if he doesn’t feel good or he left, because he was uncomfortable here? Did he sense the signals wrong? An uneasy feeling spreads in his insides, not wanting to scare his new neighbor and possible friend off.

The crease between his eyebrows disappears as soon as he sees the picture in front of him, instead the big smile grows with every second as well as the beating of his heart.

Right in front of him is a sleeping Taeyong with Button cuddled beside him, head on his tummy and snoring happily. The small man looks ethereal with his white hair spread out, almost angel-like. His skin glows like honey under the yellowish lights of his living room, contrasting with his hair. His head is turned away from him, facing towards the windows. The quiet and peaceful energy around him is relaxing.

He carefully sits on the couch beside the little fairy; shushing Button, who raises his head to greet him with kisses. Jaehyun slowly lifts his hand up and puts his palm on Taeyongs cheek, who stirs a little and sighs. The skin underneath his palm is warm and soft, he can’t help but caress it with his thumb, enjoying every moment. He is beautiful; no crease or wrinkle, only a scar under his right eye but it makes him look charming. Jaehyun could spend an eternity like this; watching Taeyong softly sleeping on his couch.

His phone destroys the peaceful moment. It vibrates annoyingly and buzzes in his pocket, taking his last nerves. Sighing in defeat, he takes it out and squints against the brightness of his display. Notifications of his and his friends’ group chat appear, as well as Yuta’s name.

Yuta? His eyes widen; he looks alarmingly to the sleeping beauty. He totally forgot.

Jaehyun feels very sorry for waking him up because he wants Taeyong to stay with him for as long as he can, but he promised his best friend a gaming night between the both of them and he will be here any time soon. Jaehyun glances one last time to the pretty fairy, before shaking his shoulders softly.

Taeyongs reaction is really cute and understanding as Jaehyun softly calls for him and apologizes with promises to bring him home. He only hums with closed eyes and a beautiful smile on his face, stretches his arms and mumbles softly, “‘s okay, Jaehyunnie. But you have to carry me, m’kay?” Jaehyuns imagination creates scenarios with a sleepy Taeyong in his bed, naked and all soft. How can a person like him exits? He is sure his heart will explode at this rate and his teeth are going to rot if the smaller keeps being this sweet. Taeyong bids sad good byes to Button, promising to kiss him and maybe steal him away as soon as Jaehyun isn’t home.

Carrying Taeyong back to his apartment is an easy task, he weights like nothing. His head is leaned against Jaehyuns shoulder, hair is tickling his neck and the scent of Taeyongs perfume smells like a summer day; flowery, light but still rich. The warmth of his body is pleasant against Jaehyuns back.

Jaehyun is sad as he lets the smaller down, hesitating to go back. Taeyong sways a little, so he holds him by his hips, caressing the soft skin that peaks underneath it. Taeyongs eyes seem to shut every second but the smile is still apparent on his face, he truly looks like a little fairy. He doesn’t say anything, just standing there and looking effortlessly gorgeous. His lips look like tiny pillows; plush and rosy, as well as his cheeks. Taeyongs arms are still hanging loosely around his shoulders, hands playing with the short hair of his nape.

“I think you should go in now, hyung. Drink lots of water, okay? I had a great time with you”, he whispers the last sentence, like it’s a secret just between them. Taeyong hums and nods, not bothering to say something. Jaehyun bends down and hugs him delicately, like he is holding something precious. As he wants to lean back again, the shorter hugs him only harder, kissing his cheek with a big kiss.

“Don’t wanna’ let you go, Jae.”

Jaehyun laughs, his heart seizes with affection. This feels so familiar and good. The shorter lets Jaehyun go with a sad sigh and turns around to press his PIN in. His door opens, Febreze is the first distinct smell. He faces the taller again, an innocent look on his face as he waves Jaehyun to lean down. Taeyongs eyes are lust filled again, the dangerous expression on his face is not a good sign.

Taeyongs hand sneaks its way from his nape to his chest, his breath is hot against his ear, maybe purposely fanning it over the sensitive skin as he speaks with a deep voice, “I am really sad I couldn’t suck your dick, Jaehyunnie. Will you let me next time, sir?”

His hand strokes Jaehyuns broad chest, the motion is firm and almost possessive. The latter’s breath hitches and his throat feels suddenly too dry to speak. His eyes almost fall out, not processing what just happened. And just like that Taeyong closes the door, but not before grinning devilish and wishing him a good night with a kissy face.

Jaehyun leans against the cold wall, totally out of breath and wishing he could die right now. The tent in his trousers throbs painfully as he looks down, his head hanging low. He feels like he aged 20 years within this night only.

“Jae, I didn’t know you were dating someone?”, suddenly an amused voice speaks in the silence. Jaehyun startles so intensely, the phone in his hand drops with a loud thud and his arms shoot up. Yuta cackles with his shrill laugh and he throws an arm over Jaehyuns shoulder.

“Now tell me, who was this handsome dude and why are you so red? Oh my god, no way. Are you hard?! This is already a great night.” Jaehyun groans as he picks his phone up, defeated and ready to strangle the Japanese man to death if he says one more word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little family drama in the next chapter, but it’s important for the development of Jaeyongs relationship🥺👉🏼👈🏼 
> 
> Thank you again for reading this chapter, I really appreciate every single one of you╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> I love you guys


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people, you are crazy!! I wanna thank you all so much for all the sweet comments and kudos (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ) My loneliness is really hitting hard right now and I miss my best friend (she's in Korea until December), so I wanna thank you all for your kind words.
> 
> A little TW! There is a brief discussion about eating food and having trouble to gain weight... Also, Taeyongs father uses the bad f word to describe Taeyong (that word is really hurtful and nobody should use it to hurt someone, so please don't), but it's important in the context of his and his fathers final clash. 
> 
> If there are any errors please let me know! Stay healthy and safe everyone!
> 
> I love you („• ֊ •„)

Taeyong wakes up the next morning; disorientated and with the worst headache ever. It throbs in the back of his skull and makes it harder to move his tired body, even lifting his arms to rub his eyes feels challenging.

He smacks his chapped lips together in desperate need of hydration, they feel like sandpaper rubbing against each other. The weird aftertaste of wine and food leaves him with an ill feeling in his stomach, he didn’t brush his teeth before going to bed. He also realizes he still has his clothes from the night before on; his pants are suddenly too itchy and skintight, so he peels them off with a relieved sigh and lies there like a dead body, not having any motivation to move.

Dull grey light brakes occasionally through the thick clouds that announce the upcoming rain, the sunrays struggling to reach the ground. Comical how well it reflects his already shitty mood and the beginning of this shitty day. At least it’s Saturday, so he can relax and take his time.

He can feel it in his bones. The tiredness is heavy in the air like a thick fog; it’s the kind that makes you want to roll up in a blanket and spent the day lying in bed.

With a deep sigh he throws the thin duvet back and walks to his night stand, taking his Bluetooth speaker and phone to the kitchen to get his dose of coffee. The machine hums lowly and fills the room with the addicting smell, Taeyong already feels better. He searches for Joji’s _slow dancing in the dark,_ it fits perfectly with the gloomy mood. The beginning is beautiful as ever; it causes goosebumps on his skin every time he listens to the song. He will never get tired of this masterpiece.

He zones out a little as he waits for his coffee to finish, staring outside his window and watching the clouds move slowly, some darker than the others.

Taeyong relives yesterday, trying to remember and hold on every little detail of Jaehyuns face that glowed with the pretty red sheen on his cheeks. His dimples looked like they wanted to be filled by Taeyongs thumbs and worshipped with kisses, the way he smiles makes his legs feel like jelly. He was determined to make Taeyong comfortable and feel good. He truly felt safe and taken care of in Jaehyuns presence and not only because of his bulky appearance. 

Something sparks in his mind, a fragile thought that begins to grow with pictures and images of them in a place he could call a real home. Taeyong can’t help but imagine the both of them together in a big kitchen… cooking delicious food together… being all domestic and soft… listening to music… dancing… then kiss like they show it in the romantic movies… and maybe Taeyong bend over the counter with Jaehyun pounding into him and pressing his upper half hard against the surface, later whining because his lover was too rough. Taeyong blushes and lifts his hands to his cheeks, they seem hotter than usual. He smiles a little moonstruck.

No usual loneliness or anxiety visiting at scary nights; leaving him restless and unwanted on this earth. A peaceful world where Taeyong is filled with happiness and love. It’s one of the few things he desires from the bottom of his heart, knowing what it’s like to have a real and supportive family by your side.

But no. He had to be embarrassing and obtrusive, getting drunk off his ass and stripping like a desperate teenager with no alcohol tolerance (which is true), trying to get fucked by his crush. The worst is no doubt the part where he _begged_ to suck Jaehyuns dick and he is determined he would have done it, if the beautiful man didn’t stop him in the hallway with his pretty, dimpled smile and soft words.

His body bursts with hot excitement in the pit of his stomach as he remembers the way Jaehyuns gaze lingered a little too long on his lips with his dark eyes, trying to be subtle because Taeyong was drunk and not thinking straight. It boosted his ego and he absorbed every single moment like a plant thirsting for water.

It was the first time since forever that he felt confident about his lithe and thin body. His parents always scolded him for being an underweight or looking “starved out”, even if he ate the same amount as the rest of his family. Cakes and sweets at night to gain weight as quickas possible gave him nothing but heavy stomach aches and nausea, it never worked. His parents were sure he was doing it on purpose, throwing fits, always checking after him like paranoids when he left the toilet. Taeyong felt like in prison instead of his so-called home. It was a sick game and he is glad he doesn’t live with them anymore.

Taeyong sighs heavily, drinking a sip of his cold gone coffee and grimacing with disgust. It tastes like diluted coffee water. He places the mug with a loud clunk on the kitchen counter, splashing a little of the brown liquid on the ugly picture of him, Ten and Johnny in the streets of beautiful Thailand, the beginnings of their close friendship.

He hums as he opens his fridge; it greets him with a sad hello. There is barely any food left for a proper meal. He groans, because he can’t avoid to do the groceries. Defeated he showers, takes two painkillers and gets ready for the upcoming day.

Grocery shopping is annoying as it already is, but the customers in the supermarket make everything so much worse. Taeyong feels like his headache gets more painful with every passing minute, the loud voices pierce through his mind and he winces, cursing himself for forgetting his earphones at home.

His mood is on the lowest point as he arrives at his apartment building, completely drenched in the heavy and cool rain that poured as soon as he left the supermarket. The thick droplets covered everyone merciless in wetness, but at least it’s a blessing for the flowers and greens. His clothes stick damp on his skin causing him to shiver, his shoulders feel heavy with the bags full of food. Today is his lucky day and he doesn’t know if it can get any worse.

His shoes leave wet prints on the ground as he walks to the mailbox, carefully placing the bags on the floor to open it up. There are several ads for new opened restaurants in his area that promise cheap prices and fast delivery, another one for a spa. A massage is really what he needs right now, it sounds too tempting.

There is something else in there that catches his eyes, a plain white envelope. Taeyong is not expecting any kind of personal mail, so he takes the paper out with furrowed brows. His name and address are neatly written with a beautiful handwriting he recognizes from somewhere deep in his brain, but he can’t pin point where. His heart beats fast as he tries to remember where he has seen it. It seems a little too familiar.

An unwell feeling settles in his stomach with a bad hunch. His wet fingertips smudge the ink a little bit as he turns it around. Every color drain from his face, his whole body shakes with such force and it’s suddenly too hard to breathe. His eyes shake with fear as he reads word for word, unfocused and frightened he lowers the innocent looking letter as soon as he finishes. This has to be a joke. He shoulders his bags as he walks to the elevator with shaky legs, the paper is scrunched up in his hold.

His worst nightmare has come in form of an invitation to his father’s birthday.

It was the most awful week he experienced since leaving his parents’ house to pursue the dream of being free and living alone.

To say he was a mess at work was an understatement.

He messed up every single order from customers, dropped drinks one at a time because his hands were shaking so hard. Ten watched him as it was happening more frequently, not understanding what was going on with his best friend and why he was acting so strange. He eventually stepped in and took Taeyongs hands in his, squeezing them tightly and asking what was wrong, just like a worried mother would do for their child. Taeyong had no choice but to burst in tears like a baby in the middle of his shift, drawing unnecessary attention from their customers.

Sicheng was such an angel, he jumped in without any hesitation to take over the counter and serve the few customers in their café. Taeyong really has to thank him with a big present.

He cried in Tens arms for at least thirty minutes, too scared to face his parents again. The last time they saw each other ended in a disaster, he remembers it too vividly like a burned image in his brain. But his best friend did a great job as always, calming him down and promising to help him. Ten really had the greatest ideas.

He really tried to prepare himself and look presentable for the upcoming Saturday, putting so much unnecessary effort in it. Chewing almost all of his nails off until his cuticles started bleeding and hurting, because he was stressed, ruining two of his formal shirts in the process with blood stains.

Going to the hairdresser was exhausting, but they cut the dry strands off so his hair felt alive again; giving him a pretty boyish look with the soft bangs and light pastel pink. Taeyong can already see their judging eyes on him, but being the black sheep in the family is something he is too familiar with. 

He was a nerve wrack as he spoke with Ten on the phone, standing in front of his body length mirror and eyeing every single outfit strictly. It was hard to find something up to his parents’ taste and liking, they were never really happy with the way Taeyong expressed himself.

But finding a suitable birthday gift for his father was one the hardest task; he didn’t know what the man liked, always being close-mouthed and never talking much to his family about personal things. Taeyong being paranoid ordered a set of antique quills he found in eBay and a beautiful paper weight in form of a tiger, because it looked pretty and majestic. He even bought dark blue wrapping paper, scared his father would think it’s too _unmanly._ He prays to every existing god that he likes something or at least pretends to do so.

The air in the cab was a little too stuffy and humid even with opened windows. The dampness of the rain was still hanging in the air, mixing with the heavy pollution of Seoul. It’s busy again, expected for a Saturday. People on the streets are laughing and having a good time, enjoying the night with friends and family. Taeyong wishes he was in their place right now, not on the way to his parents’ house and possibly reliving hell again. The ride passes a little too fast for his taste and after twenty minutes, a little outside of the city, they arrive.

Taeyong cringes as he holds up the wrapped gift and eyes it carefully, his insides churn with an unsettling feeling. He didn’t eat much for breakfast because his appetite was long gone for the day, the nausea in his stomach didn’t allow more than a toast with butter. And he is not looking forward for the dinner with his _family_.

He hesitantly rings the bell, not bothering to look around in his childhood neighborhood with the posh houses and way too perfectly cut grass, knowing every little crack and crevice of this traumatic place. He can hear some muffled and excited barks from his dog as well as the noise of her little nails hitting the floor. His heart beats fast.

_Ruby._

The smell of Febreze and perfume is the first thing he notices as the door opens, clogging up his nose and every single pore on his body as it hits his nose and sits heavy in the air. He’s already nauseas enough.

The hallway looks as cold as he remembers it, no pictures of them are framed on the walls to give this home a little warmth and personality. Expensive paintings are placed instead, looking grotesque and out of this place; too shrill for the neutral grey corridor. No Harmony, no warmth. 

He doesn’t have time to notice further than that, because a very bubbly and happy Ruby springs up his legs, barking and demanding to be pet by Taeyong. Her adorable tail wags with such enthusiasm, it hits the floor with a steady and fast pace. His heart seizes with fondness as he coos at his gorgeous girl, his headache long forgotten as he takes her into his arms and worships her pretty face with tiny kisses, just like she deserves.

  
Taeyong is relieved she remembers him and greets him with so much love, scared she might have forgotten him.

Ruby licks him back just as enthusiastically, not knowing where to start and where to end in his face, glad to see her owner. A hearty laugh bubbles in his chest, he ruffles through her long fur and isn’t bothered that he has already thin hairs on his slacks and black turtleneck. He whispers how much he missed her and asks if they treated her like the princes she is, her excited bark and shiny fur tell him everything he needs to know.

Someone clears their throat as Taeyong is sunken in his own world, not noticing the woman standing and watching him with her sharp eyes, an already annoyed look on her face. _A short-lived happiness in this house._ Taeyong gives Ruby a last peck and pets her head, before letting her down with a small smile.

With confidence he doesn’t really have, he turns around and bows politely, not showing any fear as he faces the woman.

“Mother.” Taeyong is proud of himself, he sounds pulled together and strong.

She looks just as young as he remembers her, not one grey hair nor a wrinkle visible on her cold face and harsh features. The perfect picture of a real business woman. She looks up and down on him, a clear and unwelcoming air you can almost grasp. Taeyong holds off a shiver.

The corners of her mouth quirk up a little bit in an attempt to look softer, sighing dramatically to get his attention back to her. The smile never reaches her eyes as she speaks with faked warmness, “I wish you would give your mother such a pleasant and proper greeting as you did with your dog. How are you, my son? Give your mother a hug too.”

She spreads her arms and steps forward. Taeyong grits his teeth and closes the circle distantly. A warm hand is on his back, rubbing in a rather uncomfortable manner. Her parfum is strong, it hurts his nose to breath. Taeyong doesn’t know how long the _hug_ lasted, but it was certainly enough _warmth_ from her this evening. His mother steps back with a pleased smile, already winning her sick game.

“We are all shaking with excitement that you honor us with your presence”, the mockery is clear in her amused voice. “Come in, my dear. The food is already warm and ready to serve.”

Rubys presence is the only comforting thing as he walks through the corridor and keeping his eyes on her gives him safety.

Of course, it is not her own cooked food how he expected it, it’s the expensive delivery with the tiniest appetizers and main dishes he has ever seen.

The greeting was like he expected it; his sister showed true happiness and excitement as she saw him, giving him a bone crushing hug and kissing his cheeks, asking how he was doing and how much she missed her little brother. Taeyong laughed and hugged her back, embracing her and enjoying the warmth and positive energy she radiats so naturally.

He almost forgot for a moment where he was. Almost.

His father gave him a cold once over as Taeyong stepped in the living room, his disapproving gaze already visible on him. Taeyong really tried not to shrink under his gaze and stay proud and confident. The older man bowed with his head and thanked him way too politely for the gift, not even one glint in his dark eyes, like a stiff statue sitting in the middle of the living room. His face looks worn off and old, but in a healthy aged way. He set aside the little package, not bothering to open it up.

They eat their food in silence, no one talks. The only sound is the clicking of the impressively big standing clock and the occasional clink of silverware against the plates. Every movement of his parents were like a well-oiled machine.

Taeyong stares at his food with no appetite, his stomach churning heavily again. A mixture of lamb and an assemble of perfectly cut vegetables are prettily placed on his plate, they look too bright and perfect, even drowned in the dark sauce. The smell of the meat is potent, not really appetizing.

“Dear, why aren’t you eating? Should I worry _again_?”, her eyes lay hard on him as she drinks her wine, holding the expensive crystal with her perfectly painted manicure. His sister looks at him with a huffing smile, rolling her eyes strongly in annoyance.

He doesn’t say anything, just endures it and smiles back. Taeyong feels tired already. The electric air shoots thousand lightnings and tension sits heavy on his tense shoulders, but he is strained like a bow, ready to defend and stand up for himself.

Taeyong observes his father with a hesitant look, a little scared he would lash out on him. But the man sits still, his posture perfect as he eats his dish. The meat is disgustingly raw on the inside, it looks too chewy to be considered enjoyable. So, Taeyong sticks with the gorgeous and puffy white bread with butter and caviar.

His mother is the first to speak up again and break the uncomfortable silence. Her voice is steady and cool, her brow arched perfectly. “So, my son, tell me. How is work going? Do you still work at that, uhm, établissement?”

Feigning interest for him was always a thing she was good in and Taeyong knows not to give her any unnecessary information of his personal life, she could use it against him with her sick tricks.

So, he opts for a neutral nod and a “Yes, mother”, taking a bite of his tasteless vegetables like he isn’t affected or bothered, dropping the topic. But in reality, his heart hammers against his rib cage with an almost hurting pace, up to his throat.

Not pleased with his short cut answer, she bores even further, pushing his buttons more provokingly. The bottom of her glass hits the table with a loud clang and he flinches, clearly hearing the warning behind her act.

“It’s such a bummer you are not living with us anymore, Taeyong. Without both of you and you sister, it’s really quiet in this house. You know if you’d like, you can come back again and we can provide you with everything; money, food and a _real job_. I am sure your apartment is a little too small for your own liking, am I right? This house is big enough, you would fit in. We can be a family again.”

Silverware clatters against the plate too loudly, his sister holds her fork in a steel-like grip, her hair covers her face. His mother looks pleased now, a satisfied look on her face as she eyes her son challenging.

Taeyong looks her dead in her cold eyes, fear and anger at the same time fighting over his instincts. Raw energy roars in him, so he grips the napkin with a hold. He wonders why he didn’t get caring parents, supportive no matter how their son will turn out. All rational parts of his brain shut down; his body vibrates high with adrenaline. It feels like venom running through his blood.

He talks through gritted teeth, already bearing enough all the time. His voice drips with the same mockery as he speaks, just like hers did an hour ago. “So, you can lock me up in my own room again for being gay? Thank you, mother, but I will pass. I love my _little_ apartment.”

Taeyong is so proud of him for finally speaking out about what he had to say since his college day. He had enough. It feels good, like an accomplishment that he gathered all his strength to speak up against his parents.

The following silence is razor sharp. He hears the appalled huffs of his mother and the shutting of her mouth, teeth on teeth knock against each other loudly.

This time it’s his father speaking up, the air turns darker and heavier with each word.

“Don’t you dare to talk like this in our household, especially not with you mother, you spoiled brat. Where are your mannerism?” His angry voice rumbles through every nerve of Taeyongs system, he is sure he will throw up at any second.

Anxiety rises to the maximum, he feels like his past teenage-self. It’s happening all over again. Somewhere in the background he can hear the whines and whimpers of poor Ruby, but he can’t move to comfort her.

His father doesn’t stop there and takes it further, all his disgust pouring out like the venom of a snake. “You are already a disgrace to this family, ruining everyone’s life just to satisfy your own needs. You do whatever you like, behaving like a teenager. Look at you, what normal boy has pink hair and wears lipstick. And why are your nails painted like that? I don’t even know if you are a girl or a boy. If I would see you on the street, I would think you are a prostitute.”

Taeyong hears a gasp and angry words from his sister who is probably defending her little brother, but he doesn’t realize what she is saying because his ears feel like stuffed with thick cotton. The world turns into a blur and he looks self-consciously down on himself with shame, hot tears burn in his eyes. His throat feels like a tight knot, everything is stressing him out but he has to face his father. He can deal with his panic attack later, shoving all the fear into the deepest corner of his mind.

“You look like a whore, Taeyong. I couldn’t have a normal son as I wished”, his father’s words shouldn’t cut open such deep wounds again, but they do nonetheless. 

Trying to compose himself he takes a deep breath and stands up, squaring his shoulders and looking straight into his father’s eyes. He sees the vein on his forehead and his skin is a deep red angry shade, he looks like he is going to explode any time soon. His eyes display pure disgust.

Taeyongs voice is unnaturally steady and cool, but he is really scared inside of what is going to happen. This is the final stroke and he knows it. 

“Father, I was never the child you wanted. You treated me like an animal, no, a creature, as soon as I got into my teenage years and turned out to be gay. I never wished for anything else than supportive and caring parents. But you made the choice to lock me up and starve me out until I became _normal_ , like I was in prison. I only wished for a normal live with my parents, but you never supported me and my dreams, only cared for the money and your wellbeing. I am sorry, but I can not to this anymore.”

He hates how his voice sounds like he is on the verge of crying, wavering in the end of his sentence. Tears stream down his face and he is sure his makeup is ruined anyways but he doesn’t care anymore. He feels free like a flying bird, like someone took the heavy chains off of him and set him into his true nature. But he forgot how to fly, falling down on the hart ground called the reality.

“I-I wished for a normal father! I wished you wouldn’t be scared to talk to me, just because I am gay! I have feelings, just like any other human being living on this earth, but you’re not acknowledge it at all. Why are you treating me like I am worthless?”

Nobody says anything, the clicking of the clock is uncomfortably loud in the living room. His sister is crying silent tears with a quivering lip, mouthing the words _“I am so sorry”_. Taeyong shakes his head with a sad smile, not wanting her to get involved any further. He is going to take all the blame on himself, she never had any fault. She was like the mother he wished he had when he was a child.

Caring, loving, always supportive, not judging. She will be a great mother.

Taeyong will never forget what she did for him and will be always grateful for her cheering words.

Finally, his father speaks up again, his furious voice cuts like sharp knifes thru the house and he is actually shouting with full volume. “How dare you to talk to me like that, you… you faggot! Get out of my house before I lose myself. Don’t you dare to step a foot in this house ever again. I don’t have a son anymore.”

His sister jumps up, the chair hitting the ground with a loud bang. Taeyong completely losses himself, gathers his little purse and phone and runs outside into the pouring rain, knocking over the antique vase he bought for his parents wedding anniversary when he was 21. The shattering is deafening as it splits. He hears Ruby bark after him with tiny cries and his sister calls out for him with such a heartbreaking voice. His heart clenches but he doesn’t turn around. All his dams break down, the tears burn on his skin, mixing with the heavy droplets. It’s like the sky is crying the pain out with him.

Sobbing and soaking wet, he just walks down the street as far away as he can. Warm snot is running down his nose but he doesn’t care. His little purse is tightly clutched in his hand like his life depends on it. His head is empty, no thoughts bothering his mind and leaving him alone for the first time in years. It’s therapeutic in the most paradox way.

The streets are gorgeous as the lights of neon signs reflect prettily, giving the city a majestic vibe. People are running around with their umbrellas, giving Taeyong dirty looks because he is just completely drenched. But he doesn’t have eyes for the beauty of Seoul, he feels betrayed.

Taeyong is so cold, but he doesn’t really feel it. His turtleneck clings on him like second skin. Maybe he deserves all of this. He feels like detached from earth, wandering around aimlessly, not looking where his tired feet take him. His sobs ebbed into soft sniffles and silent tears, but his heart still aches with the same roaring power.

Taeyongs phone vibrates every minute, calls and messages mainly from his sister, Ten and Johnny. He is sure they are sick in worry. Taeyong feels terribly guilty, he caused already so much trouble. Tossing it into his purse is the best solution he can think of right now. He sits down on a bench that looks very familiar. He is in the park near his apartment, his mind supplies. It’s dark and not really well lit, but he finds comfort in the night.

He doesn’t want to go home; the loneliness is already waiting to swallow him up.

The leaves shake with pressure of the falling drops. He just sits and tucks his legs up to shelter himself from the outside, listening to the pretty noises of nature. His head feels heavy so he leans on his knees, damp breath warming his face a little. He shivers nonetheless.

Taeyong doesn’t know how long he sits here, but the rain never stops comforting him. It feels like an eternity.

He isn’t sure if his head plays a game with him, but he hears footsteps coming over, directed towards him. His hearts beats in his gut, not wanting any kind of confrontation after this already eventful night. He can’t bear anymore. Pressing his eyes together like a little kid, he expects a homeless asking for money or a pervert trying to hit on him but…

Suddenly a black snout appears in his vision, followed by golden floppy ears. Taeyongs heart clenches as he thinks about Ruby, his cold hand reaches hesitantly out to pet the cute dog, who just sits in front of him, waiting patiently. Maybe his head is really fucking with him, tricking him into thinking that this is Button who sits in front of him. Maybe he is out of his mind.

The dog whines and his cold nose nudges the palm of his hand, demanding to be pet. He leans into the touch, a familiar gesture. Taeyong laughs a little and his heart melts, as the Labrador lets his tongue hang out, enjoying to be thoroughly petted. This is the kind of warmth he needs right now.

“What are you doing here, love? Where is your owner? Did you run off?”, he murmurs, his voice is cracking and sounds foreign to his own ears.

“Yes, he did as soon as he saw you.”

A breathless voice reaches his ears, like balm for the soul and he is sure he imagines his neighbor whom he dreams of every single night when going to sleep. He proceeds to caress the wet fur fondly, as if he didn’t hear anything. Every cell in his body screams with exhaustion, maybe his sleepy mind is playing games with him. That’s the only reasonable answer. If he’s honest he really deserves it.

But suddenly long fingers touch his chin delicately, lifting his head up slowly like he is something precious.

Taeyongs eyes widen and his hand stills in the movement.

In front of him stands a drenched Jaehyun in his dark jogging wear. He looks like he just gotten wet, some parts of his hair stand up. But even with mud and no styling he looks like perfection.

His smile falters and then falls off completely as soon as he sees Taeyongs puffy eyes and red nose, he is sure his makeup gave it away. His mouth shuts with furrowed brows, eyeing him attentively. His heart starts bleeding of the sight of Taeyong, looking so helpless and utterly scared.

They stare at each other, still in the same intimate position. The rain is still merciless, pouring with the same power.

Jaehyuns face shows nothing but raw worriedness and his eyes are full of warmth. There are silent words behind them, asking so many questions at once, but his mouth doesn’t open to take action. His gaze is littered with concern. No judgement, no disgust.

His thumb caresses Taeyongs cheek with such a softness, it breaks something in him. The relieve is suddenly heavy to bear it. Hot tears gather in his eyes again and he shoots up, falling directly into Jaehyuns embrace. He clutches his wet shirt tightly; his knuckles turn white and his finger burn with the pain.

Taeyong is a sobbing mess again like he was hours ago, crying loudly into the warm chest, sealing himself off of the world. A warm hand holds his head in place like a protecting barrier, the arm on his back tightens and Taeyong slumps completely against Jaehyun, feeling like a dead weight. Their bodies are pressed against each other, everything feels just right in this moment. Jaehyuns parfum soothes his nerves instantly and he closes his eyes, taking deep breathes with his clogged nose.

They stay like this, tightly embracing each other like they are drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all!! I think this story will habe about 3 more chapters and then we‘re hopefully done, so I can write something new╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!! Yall are crazy, over 300 kudos? Thank you so much, I really appreciate every single one of you (つω`｡)
> 
> This took a little longer than I thought, but I am surprised I like this chapter ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶ I know we expected a little more than just a bj, but I promise more will come soon (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡ I will proof read it tomorrow, I am too tired right now. If you see any errors please don't hesitate to tell me!!

Taeyong doesn’t realize how they got to Jaehyun’s apartment. He doesn’t feel the coldness clinging on his skin with its claws nor does he feel the securing arm around his shoulders guiding him into the warmth of the building. His mind is numb just like his body and his feet carry him on autopilot. The artificial lights in the elevator are too bright; it seems the mirror emphasizes his red eyes and eyebags even more.

He looks horrible if he’s being honest, even worse than he thought. The mascara under his eyes makes him look like he hasn’t slept for days, the natural redness and oils come thru his splotchy makeup and the lipstick dried his lips completely out. He touches his face and turns around to escape from his horrible reflection.

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything nor does he ask any pressing questions as he watches Taeyongs behavior. He just presses him even further against his body as they arrive at his apartment door, like he wants to protect him from the rest of the world. Taeyong ignores the way his heart flips in his guts, but his body betrays him with leaning even further into his embrace, searching for the comforting warmth and safety.

Jaehyuns eyes are filled with fondness as he looks down with a small smile, but the crease between his eyebrows doesn’t hide the fact that he’s worrying. Taeyong wants to scream and cry; to tell him what’s wrong and how hurt he is; how much he needs Jaehyun, but the pain keeps his mouth shut like a lock. Jaehyuns warm hand caresses Taeyongs upper arm with reassuring strokes, a clear and silent message.

His apartment smells just like the first time he was here and it’s embarrassing how much he loves it; coffee and vanilla, but in the most pleasing and comforting way. Everything is neat and tidied, almost like he was expecting someone to come over. Guilt pangs in his chest as he looks down to his soaked socks, maybe he is interfering a night out.

Jaehyun senses the hesitation and stiffness in Taeyongs shoulders, so he guides the smaller man to the couch, his soft hands never left his own cold ones. He lets them go and Taeyong looks at him with big questioning eyes, already missing the feeling on his now warmed-up skin. He blushes at the thought; his brain is playing tricks on him again.

A dimpled smile appears on Jaehyuns face, the soft and warm lights of the living room bounce off of his skin so prettily, his cheeks look even redder and fuller. Parts of his hair dried, but his clothes are still drenched and look uncomfortable on the skin. A sinking feeling settles in Taeyongs stomach.

“I am going to bring you a towel and some clothes. You can warm up in the shower, okay? I hope you’re feeling a little better”, he speaks tenderly and his hand reaches out to wipe the fresh tears that burn in Taeyongs eyes. His palm is warm and holds him so delicately, his words are like balm for his broken soul.

Jaehyun caresses his cheek one last time and turns around to go to the bedroom. Taeyong looks after him like he could disappear any moment, missing his firm body against his own. Jaehyun zips his windbreaker and pulls it off, his shirt clinging on the right places and the wet patches emphasize his back muscles perfectly. Taeyong swallows and looks down, his thoughts wander in a dangerous direction.

Thankfully a happy Button is still there to distract him, already demanding attention to be petted from his new best friend. His face is adorable, he looks like a little child that played in the dirt. Taeyong fondles with his floppy ears lovingly, earning an eager tail wagging. His mood lifts up a little bit, but he still misses his little princess Ruby. He is sure they would go together perfectly.

His cuddle session is interrupted by Jaehyuns coming back with neatly folded clothes and a towel, handing it over with a smile. “Here you go, everything is prepared. I am going to clean up Button and feed him. You can leave your clothes on the washing machine, so I can wash them. If you need anything, just call for me.”

Taeyong thanks him with a bow, ignoring the way his voice shows how much he must have cried. He doesn’t know how to show his gratitude properly without breaking into tears, not daring to embarrass himself again. His steps to the bathroom are hurried, anticipating the warmth and comfort of the shower with every cell of his body.

Jaehyun knew that Taeyong would look good in his clothes because he is already striking and gorgeous, but when he walked into the kitchen dressed only in his t-shirt, Jaehyun almost had a heart attack. He wasn’t prepared and so wasn’t his brain. His brain seems to shut down completely, not knowing how to react or what to do.

Taeyong looks ethereal with his wet hair and the unsure smile, truly the prettiest fairy he has ever seen. The puppy eyes are killing every single intact braincell. The smaller man has a shy look on his face, but it completes the image right in front of him. Jaehyun straightens up as he tries not to stare too much and make the poor man uncomfortable, his ears flushed. He probably looks like a dumbass in love with heart eyes.

Maybe he is.

“Thank you so much, Jaehyunnie… I really don’t know how to show it, but I–I am so grateful you were there to keep me sane”, Taeyong mumbles as he blushes furiously, but the sadness in his eyes is still visible. Jaehyun wishes he could take all the pain away.

“I am sorry for causing you more trouble than I already have. Seems like fate always finds a way to bring us together… Isn’t that funny?”

The last sentence is followed by an awkward laugh, it almost sounds too fake. Taeyong scratches his neck like he’s being caught and seems to cringe with his whole body as he realizes what he just said. But his eyes still crinkle in the cutest manner, they sparkle even in the dimmed lights of the kitchen.

Jaehyun waves it off with a big smile, glad that Taeyong feels a little better. The relieve is intense in his body and he is sure it’s apparent with the way he breathes out. His heart is lighter in his chest and the mood around them seems airy and familiar, just like the first time they met in his apartment.

“I promise I won’t ask. Please don’t feel pressured to say anything just because I helped you, Hyung. And I am glad fate works so hard. I like being around you a lot.”

The silence stretches between them like a tough chewing gum, stuck on the bottom of your shoes. Taeyongs eyes widen comically, he looks like he is going to faint.

Jaehyun realizes what he just said, his brain to mouth filter is clearly not working. He wants to punch himself. Just as he tries to talk his way out of this, Taeyong suddenly smiles so bright, it almost hurts how beautiful he looks. Even his cheeks got redder and his eyes seem to shine brighter with every passing second. He wishes he could capture that moment and keep it forever in his mind. His heart beats crazily in anticipation as Taeyong comes closer with every step, stopping right in front of him.

He looks unreal and if this is a dream, Jaehyun doesn’t want to wake up ever again.

The self-consciousness suddenly takes over. He’s very aware that he might have dirt on his face and clothes, probably also smelling like sweat and rain. Damn Button for dragging him through the wet grass and playing fetch in the rain.

“Thank you, Jaehyun. I will never forget what you did for me. This means a lot to me. You are helping me so much.” Taeoyong leans in, his breath warm against Jaehyuns cheek. The kiss is short, but he is sure he won’t ever forget that feeling again. It’s short and sweet, like a silent thank you. It truly warms Jaehyuns heart, which works even faster every time he is in Taeyongs presence.

“I will sleep on the couch, okay? Please don’t argue with me, I am stubborn. You won’t win anyway.” He cheekily turns away and walks to the living room like nothing happened, but Jaehyun stands there moonstruck. His fingertips touch the spot where his lips landed and he smiles dumbly to himself.

He finds the way to the bathroom in a haze full of fairies and big doe eyes, his brain completely mush. The sudden cold light strains his eyes, he only realizes how tired he actually is and how much the cool rain affected him. But everything is worth for Taeyong.

Yawning he grips the clothes of the latter and throws them into the washing machine without even looking, his body automatically on shut down. Hopefully he can slide into his sheets as soon as he is done showering.

Something lands on the ground, visibly against the white fluffy rug. He groans like an old man as he bends down. His back hurts from the long walk with Button and the exercises he did with Yuta days ago.

Jaehyuns fingertips touch the soft material and his eyebrows shoot up, it’s something black and smooth, but… it doesn’t look like a normal brief. He eyes the fabric carefully, the crease between his brows deep. Without a second thought he picks it up and lets out the loudest gasp, Taeyong can probably hear him from the living room.

The shiny black thong is simple, yet very pretty with the tiny pink bow as detail. Taeyong was wearing this the whole time they were together? Why was this so erotic? Jaehyun can’t help but imagine what Taeyong would look like in his bed, only wearing that little piece of fabric with his legs wide open, begging Jaehyun to do anything he wants. Sweat breaks out on his whole body and his heart beats crazy. He doesn’t know if he’s allowed to see such a private thing like Taeyongs underwear and on top of that question his choice of clothing.

Jaehyuns body reacts on his own and suddenly his throbbing cock seems also too interested in his thoughts.

His breath doesn’t calm down nor does his brain, suddenly the wildest imaginations appear in front of his eyes. With shaking hands, he throws the thong into the machine, like he burned himself and turns away as fast as he can.

The rain is still thundering outside like it did hours ago, covering every single bit with water. Normally the splashing sounds against the windows sooth Taeyongs nerves, but after today, it does the exact opposite. Nothing but pitch blackness is to be seen and it scares the hell out him.

The couch is extremely comfortable and the pillow is soft and still firm enough. Yet he still can't sleep, something is frightening him. And the darkness seems to make it worse, the lights from outside are forming bizarre shadows on the walls. He hasn’t looked on his phone since arriving here, but he can’t handle all the calls and messages from his friends and most likely from his family.

Button is fast asleep, snoring lowly on his bed.

Taeyong wonders if Jaehyun is still awake? He already asked for so much and the guilt is still very apparent. He can’t just walk into his most private room in the middle of the night and beg for any kind of company and comfort, just because he’s scared.

The skin underneath his eyes hurts when he rubs them, but the ease of sleeping never comes to save him. He truly made the worst decision of this night. Also, his butt freezes even with the fluffy blanket. His thong is in the washing machine and the briefs and pants were too big to be worn comfortably without them slipping right off his legs. But Jaehyun doesn’t need to know.

Goosebumps rise on his skin. This night is already horrible enough and the lashing rain against the window scares him to the point where he has to hide underneath the blanket. It get’s hot and stuffy underneath, so he throws the cover back and gets up.

Defeated and anxiously he walks to Jaehyuns bedroom, trying not to make any sound that could possibly wake him up. The door is opened a little bit, nothing but steady breathing of Jaehyun is to be heard. It’s soothing.

His heart beats at a fast pace as he walks slowly in, not seeing anything but the vague form of Jaehyuns body on the bed. Light floods into the room, but it’s still not enough to see properly. Taeyong feels really bad for doing this, but he is so sleep deprived and scared, he can’t stand the silence and loneliness in the living room anymore. Today was really hard on him and hopefully Jaehyun will understand it.

So, with a little hesitation he sits on the edge of the bed and gets all his courage together to breath his name out, scared of his reaction.

“Jaehyun? Are you awake?”

But nothing comes back, he just grunts and the sheets rustle as Taeyong leans further in to touch his shoulder. He gulps and presses his legs together as he touches the warm and soft skin. Jaehyun sleeps very naked and Taeyong doesn’t know what to do with this information, his hand stills in concentration. A dark rumble from outside takes over his decision, so he speaks louder, but he still sounds breathless and nervous.

Finally, Jaehyun opens his eyes a little in confusion, the sleep clearly fogged up his brain. Taeyong feels already bad for doing this, but the relieve is taking over his body. He smiles a little unsure, anxiety high in his nerves. Jaehyuns nose wrinkles as he tries to comprehend what is happening right now, his hand coming up to rub his eye.

“Yong? Why are you still awake?”, his voice is huskily and full of sleep, it tingles on his skin. The question is justified, but thankfully he doesn’t sound pissed off or angry. Taeyong wants to coo at him, he looks like a giant teddy bear waiting to be cuddled. Jaehyun shuffles a little further to the left to make room for him and lifts his arm, so Taeyong can lay on the space he was previously laying.

“C’mere, gorgeous.”

The words set his body on fire, it’s suddenly hot and stuffy in the room. Jaehyun’s words are innocent, but the rational part of his brain is on shut down again. He lets the breath out he was holding in and slowly lays down, hoping his body doesn’t betray him a second time tonight. The sheets are warm and soft against his bare legs, they smell exactly like Jaehyun. He takes a deep breath and lays on his back, not daring to touch any part of Jaehyuns body.

But the latter has other plans. He slides his arm over Taeyong without a warning and presses him firmly against his chest. He can feel the steady heartbeat like a melody against his back. Jaehyuns hand lays on Taeyongs belly, he feels hot and cold at the same time, causing the smaller to shiver out of the blue. Jaehyun seems to notice it, his big hand sliding down and coming in touch with his thigh.

  
If Taeyong wouldn’t know better he would think Jaehyuns brows are furrowed with a big question mark, his breath seemingly to quicken as if he’s waking up properly now. His temples burn as he remembers he’s wearing no underwear. Sweat and panic breaking out at the same time. Jaehyuns hand slides higher and higher and stills on his upper thigh. The heat spreads like a wildfire. Taeyong presses his eyes together, the urge to open his legs and give him more access is overwhelming.

“Jaehyun?”, he asks without knowing what he is trying to say, desire taking over him. His voice is shaky and breathless. The atmosphere around them is suddenly not sleepy anymore, the tension rising higher up. Moments pass by, but no words are coming from Jaehyun. His hand is still on its previous place and it’s becoming harder and harder not to concentrate on the fact that Jaehyun is only wearing briefs.

“Is this okay?”, he asks with the warm breath against Taeyongs ear. The latter nods as he doesn’t trust his voice, anticipating what’s going to happen next.

Jaehyuns hand slides underneath his t-shirt again with more confidence, touching his belly softly with his fingertips. The smaller twitches and sucks in a breath, it’s a very ticklish and sensitive area. He doesn’t like to be touched because of his own self-consciousness, but he knows somewhere deep in his heart that he can trust Jaehyun. Besides it’s dark in the room, so the latter can’t see anything.

Taeyong leans subconsciously further back and his bare ass comes in touch with fabric. He gasps as he feels the heat radiating off of Jaehyuns cock. A little embarrassed he tries to keep space because he isn’t shameless, but Jaehyun presses him further his crotch with his strong arm, clearly enjoying it. Taeyongs mouth is agape, the desire to touch him getting worse with every passing moment. So, his hand finds Jaehyuns and his fingers trace along the veins, a newfound thing he likes to do. Fire burns on his skin as they touch. He wants to suck his long fingers until all the saliva dribbles down his chin, making a mess between them.

His thoughts are eating him up, he has to do something. Feeling bold he rubs his ass against Jaehyuns crotch, at first a little lightly but then going harder. It is so good and god, Taeyong can feel Jaehyuns big cock throbbing. His mouth waters and he is sure he will go crazy. Not knowing what's going on behind him is thrilling and it does things to his brain.

“You shouldn’t do that if you don’t want me to devour you right now” _,_ the message is clear in his stern voice. He sounds like he is holding back, but Taeyong wants to see the untamed side of him.

So, he detaches himself from Jaehyun by gently taking his arm off of him and straddling the latter’s hip, sitting directly on his hard cock. Jaehyun makes a surprised sound and then groans loudly, his hands coming up to stabilize the man above him. The tension between them is hot and electric and Taeyong loves the bruising feeling of Jaehyuns strong hands on his waist. His own cock throbs almost painfully underneath his t-shirt and wants to be touched so bad. Taeyong is almost positive that precum is smearing on Jaehyuns abdomen and if he notices he doesn’t say anything.

Jaehyuns body is warm and made to be explored, so he places a hand his on his chest. Taeyong swallows as he feels the firmness underneath it and Jaehyuns heart beats fast. It soothes Taeyong, knowing he isn’t the only one that is feeling this way.

His hand wanders slowly to Jaehyuns strong arms, the hairs standing up. Prominent veins are running thru his muscles. He feels like a giddy and excited teenager, touching his crush and feeling him.

Jaehyun flexes his arms and in that moment it’s the most adorable thing. Taeyong can’t help but giggle, the anxiety and tension leaving his body. His hand wanders to Jaehyuns cheek and he can feel the smile on his face. Taeyong touches him dimples with the tips of his thumbs. He wishes he could see Jaehyun properly. He leans down slowly, their faces are only inches apart. Hot breath is fanning over his face. Silence stretches between them. Jaehyuns thumb rubs little circles on his skin and it causes goosebumps all over his body.

The sensation is overwhelmingly warm, like a cozy warm night in the winter.

Jaehyuns hold on his hip gets stronger as he takes a deep breath, “Can I kiss you?”

The smaller doesn’t thinks twice as he leans down, their lips touch in a soft embrace. His heart almost bursts as they kiss very gently and careful. Jaehyuns lips are a little chapped, but they feel so good on his own one. They move slow and softly, Taeyong can taste the minty toothpaste. His eyes are closed as they kiss and he lets Jaehyun take the lead. It’s innocently, soft and warm. They part to take a breath in between, but their lips find together like they are drawn to each other.

Jaehyun gets a little bolder as they continue, the pretty fairy seems to be more comfortable with this position. He bites Taeyongs bottom lip and starts to rub his half hard cock against Taeyongs ass just slightly, causing the smaller to moan into his open mouths. Jaehyuns tongue slips in and Taeyong whimpers, suddenly becoming a little embarrassed of his reaction. The latter is a little shy and clumsy at first as he tries to simulate Jaehyuns tongue movements, but when they touch it’s suddenly becoming a fight for dominance. It’s filthy and hot as the saliva drips down their chin. Taeyong rubs himself on Jaehyuns abdomen like a bitch in heat, desperately searching for friction. He whimpers again as they part, both of them breathless and hot.

Jaehyuns hands wander aimlessly around Taeyongs body, stroking every inch of exposed skin. It feels like they’ve known each other their whole lives and the feeling won’t stop getting deeper under his skin. A whirlwind of ecstasy runs thru his veins, like the storm outside of the windows. Taeyong trusts Jaehyun, even so much that he is willing to try something he has imagined for so long with him. The idea forms in the latter’s head and he can’t stop thinking about it.

Gathering all his courage, he opens his mouth and asks with his prettiest voice, “S–sir, can I please suck your cock?”

Jaehyuns breath hitches as he processes the words Taeyong said. The latter hopes he didn’t step over boundaries, but the exact opposite happens. It’s like a switch turned on and the air in the room changes into something animalistic. Jaehyun grabs Taeyong a little harder and glides the latter down, so he can sit properly up against the headboard of his bed. Jaehyun leans to the right to turn the lamp on the nightstand. Both squint their eyes as they adjust to the light.

Taeyong looks ethereal like this, sitting on his folded legs and without makeup on. His big eyes are practically glued on Jaehyuns face and it really boosts his confidence. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are red and slick with spit. This is a picture he would like to see every day.

But Taeyong seems a little nervous sitting between Jaehyuns legs, so he takes his small hand and slides it over his own body, starting from his neck down to his abdomen and then he stops. His eyes never leave Taeyongs’ as he watches his reaction, feeling every dip of his muscles. The latter bites his lips, his gaze directly on Jaehyuns crotch, where his bulge is visible. His cock is throbbing with want, to feel his mouth directly on it.

Suddenly Jaehyun remembers something that engraved itself into his mind. The day they met, when he walked past Taeyongs door, hearing his loud voice as he was pleasuring himself with the toy he bought. Jaehyun recalls the words so vividly in his ears, like he is standing in front of Taeyongs apartment again.

“Do you wanna be a good girl for me?”, Jaehyun asks with his deep voice, his fingers playing loosely with Taeyongs. The latter gasps as the words reach his ears, fire burning on his skin. He whimpers and clenches his thighs together, the blush becoming more visible and spreading out down to his neck. He still stares at Jaehyuns cock, not sure how well he will do.

“Y–yes, please”, Taeyong breathes out, every ounce of patience leaving his body. Saying those words in a sober state feels so intense and sensual. Without taking his eyes off of the smaller, Jaehyun slowly pulls his briefs down. His cock springs free and lays hard on his abdomen, begging to be touched. The air is cooling and helps to pull himself together, but one look to Taeyong and he turns into a mess.

“Please, who?”

Taeyong doesn’t register the words as his gaze lingers on Jaehyuns crotch, his thighs rubbing together and his own dick sitting uncomfortably trapped between his legs. Jaehyun grabs his cock and starts stroking it lovingly, hissing at the contact. Precum is shining invitingly at the tip and god, Taeyong wants to lick it. Embarrassed of his own thought he searches for Jaehyuns eyes that are trained directly on him with desire.

Taeyong swallows, “P–please, sir?”

Taeyong eyes drop down to the hand again, his breath ragged and hard. He imagines it’s his own one, too small to grab it completely. His asshole clenches around nothing, needy to be filled. Taeyong moans lowly at the thought. Jaehyun bites his lips and groans as he starts stroking harder, his cock pulsing so deliciously under his touch. He is sure he will come only from Taeyong watching him, so he stops touching himself.

“Aren’t you such a good princess, waiting for me to say something?” Jaehyun smiles as he cups Taeyongs hot cheek. His thumb is playing with his lips, smearing precum on them. It leaves a silky sheen and Taeyongs tongue follows the trace almost instantly. His eyes are innocent yet seductive as he does it, leaving Jaehyun question why they didn’t meet sooner.

He pushes his digit gently into Taeyongs mouth; it’s hot and wet as saliva overflows and drips down his chin, onto his t-shirt. The latter touches the pad with the tip of his tongue and begins to suck on it, closing his eyes to escape Jaehyuns burning gaze. Taeyong whimpers as the thumb pushes down his tongue and he tries not to gag as it glides deeper. Jaehyun is looking for any sign of discomfort, but Taeyong makes the prettiest noises and it seems like he enjoys it.

“God, you are so gorgeous, Taeyong. I wanna fuck your pretty mouth so badly. Would you let me do that?”

Taeyong releases the digit with a loud slurp, the connecting string of saliva shining in the dim light. He licks his lips, still tasting Jaehyun in his mouth. Slowly Taeyong bends down and hesitantly grabs Jaeyhuns cock. It’s red and hard, throbbing as he holds it gently. He was right, his hand is too small to grab it fully. Taeyong gives the head kittenish licks, looking up shyly to see Jaehyuns reaction.

“S–so good”, he moans muffled, intimidated by Jaeyhuns eyes that bore into his own. Taeyong still looks as he takes his cock as much as he can into his mouth. It’s too big for Taeyong, but he swallows down more, slow but steady. He presses his eyes together as they start to water, already reaching his limit and he didn’t even take him fully. Jaehyuns teeth clack together as he tries not to fuck Taeyongs mouth right there. His hand on Taeyongs head, playing with the strands to encourage him.

Determent to be a good girl for Jaehyun, Taeyong starts bobbing his head. He breathes out thru his nose, trying to keep up the speed. Saliva is thick in his mouth, perfect for Jaehyuns cock to slide. His hand strokes the part he can’t reach with his mouth, but Jaehyun seems to enjoy it. He groans and grunts with his deep voice, praising Taeyong with little compliments, being called a slutty princess. It makes his body vibrate with the want to please him so bad. His own cock rubs against the sheets and the friction is so good for his sensitive cock. He whimpers loudly and stops sucking, the sensation too overwhelming.

But Jaehyun doesn’t stop there, grabbing Taeyongs head and fucking slowly into his mouth again. Taeyongs eyes form tears, the burning sensation in his throat getting worse with the minute and his jaw hurts badly. As soon as he pulls off, he starts coughing with tears streaming down his face. It’s messy and filthy, spit is everywhere. The bedsheets have stains on them with Taeyongs precum, his t-shirt has dark patches on it and Jaehyuns cock is coated with fluids.

Jaehyun is concerned at first; his hand still on Taeyongs head, caressing it. But when Taeyong grinds against his bed like a bitch in heat, a sly grin appears on his lips.

“Look at you, gorgeous, can’t even take my cock?”

Taeyong only shakes his head, not daring to look up. Jaehyun enjoys every second of Taeyongs visible shame, the humiliation of his words is clear. His cock is already in his hand, spit slick and hot. His thumb plays with his slit, teasing the sensitive tip. The slick sounds are filthy and Taeyongs big eyes seem too focused on his movements, but still not looking into his eyes.

“Use your words, baby.”

“N-no, I can’t… I am s–sorry, sir.” He sounds so honest and sad, it’s breaking Jaehyuns heart. He hums as he plays with Taeyongs hair, not wanting to scare or hurt the pretty fairy because he looks like he is going to cry if they continue like this. Jaehyun wants him to enjoy it too, even if it’s not perfect and clumsy. An Idea starts forming in his head.

“Don’t be ashamed, gorgeous. We have plenty of time to get to know what we like”, Jaehyun promises with the softest voice, not wanting to pressure him into doing something he can’t. The smaller makes a choked off noise, trying to comprehend what Jaehyun is implying.

He let’s go of Taeyongs hair and kneels, so the pretty fairy and Jaeyhuns cock are on the same eye level. The question marks are practically written on Taeyongs face, the words at the tip of his tongue. Jaehyun grips his hair to keep him steady and starts pumping his length again. The blush creeps down Taeyongs neck as soon as he realizes what is going to happen.

His breath doubles as Jaehyun plays with the crown of his tip, the precum oozing out and shining in the dim light. The taller groans as he clearly reached his limits, the hot feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach, burning thru his veins like fire. He really wants to cum on Taeyongs pretty face.

Taeyong can’t help but grind against Jaeyhuns mattress, completely turning into a whimpering mess. The friction is so good paired with the wet and filthy sounds of Jaeyhuns cock, too much to handle. Sweat drips down his face and body and his legs feel numb from sitting on them the whole time. His orgasm creeps down his spine, causing goosebumps everywhere. His ass clenches around air and his nipples are hard as rocks. One touch on his sensitive buds are enough to make him cry out. The orgasm crashes down on him with the heavy weight, softly slurring Jaehyuns name with his high-pitched voice. His mouth hangs wide open, his moans turning into choked noises. Cum stains the bedsheets and his t-shirt darker, his legs shake badly. His body slumps forward, but the hand in his hair reminds him to stay upright.

The whole picture of Taeyong only fuels the fire in Jaehyun even more, coming with thick spurts on his face. He strokes himself thru his orgasm until he’s too sensitive to be touched. Jaehyun and Taeyong are both panting, trying to come down from their high. It’s sinful how beautiful Taeyong looks, there is cum on his cheeks, nose and lips. The smaller licks his lips like he is savoring the moment and turns beet red when he sees Jaehyuns burning eyes on him again.

Taeyong smiles a little shy as Jaeyhun reaches out to kiss him again, the post orgasm bliss visible in the way they sloppily move. The smaller sighs happy, glowing with the pure feeling of being content. The sticky and wet fluids on his skin are getting uncomfortable and it seems that Jaehyun thinks the same. He gives him one final peck on the lips and then gets on his feet to bring wash cloths. His heart flutters as the taller tells him to lay down in his soft voice, Jaehyuns hands are caring and gentle as they clean Taeyongs body up. He hisses when the warm cloth touches his length and Jaeyhun gives him an apologizing kiss.

They change the bedsheets and lay there with a big and happy sigh. Taeyong is still too shy to take his t-shirt off even tho it’s stained and he feels still dirty in it. Jaehyun doesn’t seem to mind, already pulling him into his chest so they lay face to face. Taeyong can’t help but yawn while giving Jaehyun the most radiant smile, his eyes already closing. Jaehyun turns the light off and throws his arm around Taeyongs back, kissing his shoulder tenderly. He takes a deep breath, nuzzling into the crook of Jaehyuns neck and placing a hand on Jaehyuns chest. It’s perfect like this, he could die happily in this moment. He easily drifts into the loving arms of sleep.

“Sleep well, gorgeous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction (｡•́︿•̀｡)
> 
> I have a twitter too, it's @bigdaddybleach  
> I LOVE TO CHAT AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING MY WORK OR ANYTHING ELSE, I WOULD LOVE TO ANSWER THEM 
> 
> Please stay save everyone and don't forget to support the BLM movement and the crises in Yemen!! 2020 is the time to change the world and we can all do it together (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter ꈍ ◡ ꈍ ♡°◌̊


End file.
